Beauty and the Potions Professor?
by MackenzieW
Summary: Beauty and the BeastpreHarry style! Come see everyone's fave potions professor as the Beast, Sirius as his enemy, Lily, James and Remus as household objects with an original character don't shoot! as Beauty! Finished
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, lucky dog. And the essential plotline of _Beauty and the Beast_ is the Disney one. So, to wrap up: I only own Harmony and Kristin.

Background: Considering the number of reviews my only Harry Potter story, _Memories of Those Who Mattered_, I believe it is safe to bet not many people know about my two created characters. They would be Harmony Anderson and Kristin "Kiki" Wright, Lily's best friends from Hogwarts. The three of them formed the "Honorary Marauders" since they hung out with the Marauders. (Scary, I know) Anyway, Harmony dates Remus, and Kiki likes Sirius (who wouldn't?). The only thing is she doesn't want to openly say it, so she's dating Severus Snape to make him jealous.

But this story is told from the view point of Snape, who doesn't realize (yet) that he's being played. He does see Sirius as the enemy, as they have been throughout school and the fact Kiki is friends with the man. And this story is told from the viewpoint of Snape because a friend and I were listening to the Broadway version of _Beauty and the Beast. _I commented how, listening to it late one night, as I was falling asleep, I dreamed that Snape was the Beast during the song "If I Can't Love Her." And this was born.

There will be no song lyrics, except for "If I Can't Love Her," since this was the song that inspired the story, and the play's prologue. And I do realize I've tweaked time, because the dates I've read would place Harry, Ron and Hermoine in their first year at Hogwarts when the movie came out and in their third year when the play came out. This takes place before them so forgive me for the time tweak.

PS: Since I've already shamelessly plugged my Harry Potter story, I guess I'll also plug my _Beauty and the Beast_ fanfic, under Cartoons: Disney. It's finished, so you might have better luck searching for it using the search option. It's entitled, _Beauty and the Beast: A Modern Fairy-Tale. _


	2. Prologue

Beauty and…the Potions Professor?

Mackenzie W

* * *

Severus Snape sat uncomfortably in a café, pretending to enjoy coffees with his school day foes, the Marauders. Why would someone who had been so tortured by the likes of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (actually, he wasn't too scary…he was just guilty by association) be with them after they had graduated? Because he was a sucker for a certain pair of gold eyes and their owner knew that.

He glared across the table to see Hogwarts' most tumultuous couple actually getting along and acting lovey-dovey. But he figured it was a few minutes before either Potter or Black did something completely characteristic (IE: incredibly stupid and immature) which would then set Lily Evans off. He would then have to listen to her yell at her boyfriend and his best friend. The woman did not come with a volume control button, unfortunately, and if he were to try anything, it would upset the already delicate peace between the group.

Severus watched as Lily remained balanced on Potter's knee, talking animatedly to Harmony Anderson, who was sitting next to Lupin, her boyfriend. Pettigrew sat cowering in between Lupin and Severus. Not that the man thought this was odd—Pettigrew was sitting between a known werewolf and his schooltime enemy. That would make any lesser man quiver in his boots.

"So, Severus, before I dragged you out of the house, you said you had something to tell me. What is it?" Kristin Wright said, bouncing in her seat, located between Severus and Black. She flashed her gold eyes—the aforementioned ones Severus couldn't resist.

"Well, Kiki, I had hoped to tell you in private," Severus hissed back at her. He didn't miss the look between Black and Potter, almost like fear and detestment.

"Come on, Sev, it's not like you're planning on proposing. We've only been dating for a few months. So spill your guts!" Kiki said.

"Fine. Dumbledore offered me the currently abandoned potions position and I've accepted," Severus said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Lupin picked up his coffee and raised in the air. "Well, I think this deserves a toast!" he said. Harmony, Kiki, Pettigrew and Lily put up their cups willingly, while Black and Potter needed some prodding. "For a man perfect for his new job, and good luck," Lupin said as everyone responded "cheers."

Severus took a sip of his coffee. Lupin was always the smart one, the one trying to make peace between the group. So what was he doing being friends with Potter and Black? Oh yeah, he could act incredibly stupid as well. But there were times Severus felt the man wasn't a total bonehead, to quote Kiki.

He placed down his cup. "Dumbledore also said that he was considering me as the head of Slytherin as well," he also announced.

Black snorted. "Ah, eager to look forward to training the future recruits of Voldemort, Snivellus?" he snickered.

"Sirius, you promised you would bite your tongue today!" Kiki yelled at him. Oh no, Severus thought. If he thought Lily and Potter were bad when provoked, Kiki and Black came in as a very close second.

"Well, I don't see why you had to bring him around!" Black yelled back. Harmony and Lupin offered to go pay the bill, dragging a twitching Pettigrew with them. Potter and Lily suddenly both had the urge to go to the bathroom, leaving Severus alone with the feuding friends.

"He's my boyfriend, Sirius," Kiki retorted. "And because of that, you have to be nice to him."

"Like hell I have to be," Sirius shot back. Now they were both standing at the table, at opposite ends and breathing heavily. That only meant one thing: the shouting match was about to begin. Under the table, Severus conjured himself a pair of earplugs, hoping to ease the deluge of sound that was about to descend upon his poor, innocent eardrums.

"YOU HAVE TO BE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND MAKING HIM YOUR FRIEND TOO!"

"I REFUSE TO BE FRIEDNS WITH A SLIMY, EVIL, LITTLE GIT LIKE HIM!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"OH, AND YOU DO? HOW WELL, KIKI? YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T ANSWER THAT. I DON'T NEED THE IMAGES!"

"OH, SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY PERVERTED!" Kiki shouted, slamming her fist on the table. She then plopped down in her chair, tears about to brim.

The tears must've caught Black as much off-guard as they did Severus. While the latter took out his earplugs, Black moved around the table. He placed his arm around Kiki's wrist. "Hey, hey, don't cry, shh," Black said, beginning to rock her back and forth.

To Severus' delight, Kiki pushed herself out of Black's embrace. "You are a true idiot, Black," she spat. She reached for Severus' hand, and he picked up her coat (knocked down when Black and Kiki stood up suddenly), placing it on her. "Thank you for the coffee, Remus, Harmony," Kiki said, hugging her other two, non-idiotic friends. She and Severus left the store as Lily and Potter finally returned to the table.

* * *

Later that day, Kiki and Severus sat on the couch together at his temporary lodgings. He had only bought it while he looked for a real house, but since he took the position at Hogwarts, he figured he wouldn't need the house. He could always rent another one for the summer holiday.

Kiki had wanted to watch her "comfort movie," and had begged Severus to watch it with her. So, here he was watching "Beauty and the Beast" with her. Severus Snape. Watching a Disney movie. Hopefully Lucius and Narcissa never found out. They would torture him for life.

"Sev, can I tell you something?" Encouraged by Severus' grunt, Kiki went on. "I want to go to New York one day. I heard that Disney just mounted a Broadway version of this movie and I want to see it," she said. She pulled a muggle disc out of her bag. "Harmony and Remus got me this for my birthday. It's the cast recording of the show. Here, you can listen to it. Maybe you'll take me to New York. Hint, hint."

The movie credits rolled and Kiki prepared the couch for her to sleep on. "I could always sleep there and you could have the bed," Severus said. "Or we both could have the bed." Kiki gave him a look, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice try, Professor Snape. Now, goodnight," she said, shooing him out of the room so she could change.

* * *

Severus laid in bed, placing one of his potions books down. He figured he should start making his lesson plans now before the school year started. He stared at the disc and the player Kiki had given him. He could always pretend to have listened to it, but knowing Kiki, she would probably see through his lie. So, giving in to his blasted emotions, he placed the player's earphones on his head and pressed "play."

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness fell away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose that would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? _

As the musical's haunting prologue finished, Severus found himself drifting off into a sleep, one that would be plagued by a dream the man would not soon forget…


	3. Exposition

The setting was a small town in the English countryside. Hogsmeade, to be exact. At the start of a brand new day, a lone figured walked through the town. It was Kristin, the most beautiful—and oddest—girl in town. Her black hair was done in a simple bun, with blue streaks in it to match her blue dress. She carried a small wicker basket that held a book.

The sleep town was beginning to come alive, as different people gathered to wish each other a good morning and comment on that girl, Kristin. She, however, was preoccupied with going to the bookstore to return the book she had just finished. Maybe he would have something new for her to read.

She loved her books—they took her away from this small, pathetic town. Within those pages, was her escape. She could be a beautiful princess trapped in a tower, held captive in by a fire-breathing dragon. (Well, was there really any other type of dragon? She should know. She was a witch, like nearly every other person she knew). She was a pauper girl who hit it big and married the prince because of her kindness.

But her favorite story was where there was a heroine, not a hero. She was a girl who finds an enchanted palace, inhabited by a young prince who was trapped in an evil spell. Using her courage and intelligence, the girl defeats the villain and with her love, breaks the prince's magical bonds.

But no matter what the books contained, she was always nearly guaranteed a happy ending, unless she was in a foul mood and wanted to read a tragedy. She burst into the bookshop, ready to face whatever the keeper had for her.

"Ah, Kristin, back so soon? You were only in here, what, yesterday? What do I owe this pleasure?" the Keeper, Ollivander, asked in his eerie manner.

"I wanted to return the book," Kristin said, handing the man the parcel in her basket. She had a deal with Ollivander that she could borrow all the books she wanted since she and her father were facing tough money times. Kristin was able to cook some baked goods, if not all of her cooking was good. So, she lifted out another parcel, this one containing cookies—the ones that survived, that is.

"So, Mr.Ollivander, have you gotten anything new?" she asked, gazing across the selection. She prayed Ollivander would smile, wink and pass her a new book.

Unfortunately, he could only shake his head. "I'm sorry, Kristin. The wagon from Diagon Alley just left. It isn't scheduled to return for a few days. You should really learn to not read faster than the wagon travels," he said.

Kristin smiled at his joke, picking up her favorite book. She opened it, stroking the pages gently. "Ah," Ollivander said, magically appearing over her shoulder, "I see you have found your favorite. What draws you to this book time after time?"

"Because the girl is the hero, so different from the other stories I've read," Kristin explained. "And it is so adventurous. A prince under a magic spell, an enchanted palace, and a climatic battle. The list goes on and on. It's just so different from my life here in Hogsmeade." Kristin was now hugging the book, staring out of the window, but past the people that passed the shop.

Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then you can keep it," he said. Kristin spun around, protesting. "Now I will hear none of that, my dear. I believe you deserve to keep it. Consider it an early—or belated—birthday present," he said, pushing the book towards her. Kristin thanked him and grabbed her basket, ready to face the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, girls throughout Hogsmeade were swooning as Sirius, the most eligible wizard bachelor in town, strutted through the town. His ever constant companion, Peter, was by his side. "Peter, today's going to be a big day in everybody's lives," he announced to his bumbling friend. "Today, I'm going to propose to Kristin."

"The inventor's daughter?" Peter said, surprised at his friend's announcement.

"Yes, the inventor's daughter. From the moment she moved into Hogsmeade, it was apparent she was the most beautiful girl in town. And as the best looking man in the whole of England, we deserve each other. Don't you think?" Sirius said, admiring his reflection in the glass.

"Well, here's your chance. She's coming this way," Peter said, nudging Sirius. Sirius checked his reflection in the window again and struck what he thought was a pose that said, "Over here, baby." But that message obviously didn't make to Kristin as she just walked on by. "Tough chance, Sirius. Hey, here come those stalker girls," Peter said.

"Tough chance? We'll see about that," Sirius said, marching towards the un-expecting Kristin. "Kristin, how's the most beautiful girl in town doing today?" he asked, taking her book away.

"Sirius, give me my book back please?" she asked, scowling at the braggart. "Now, if you don't mind?"

"You know, Kristin, it isn't right that you should always be reading these books. Most of the people in the village are talking about how unnatural that is," Sirius said, casually flipping through the book. "How could you read this anyway?"

Kristin stifled a giggle. "Most people prefer to read it this way," she said, turning the book in his hand right side up. "There, Sirius, maybe you can understand it now. Or do you need pictures?" She finally got the book free from his grasp.

Sirius and Peter blocked her escape route. "Where you going so fast? Why don't we pay Madame Rosmerta a visit and you can admire my trophies," he said, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Kristin once again freed herself from his grasp. "How about we don't, but say we did she," she said, giving him a fake smile.

The three blonde Sirius admirers, the Gryffindor Sisters, all peaked over the town fountain where they were hiding. "What is she doing?" Gryffindor Sister 1 said. Her sister agreed, saying, "She's crazy, Sirius is the handsomest man in town!" Gryffindor Sister Three added, "I would die if he asked me to Madame Rosmerta's."

"Listen, Sirius, I have to go. My father needs my help today," Kristin said, still trying to take her leave from the duo.

Peter started to laugh. "He needs help everyday, the old loon," he said, causing Sirius to laugh with him.

Kristin grew indignant. "How dare you! Both of you! Good day!" she said. At that moment, a loud bang came from the meadow her house was built on. With smoke coming from the shed behind the house, Kristin ran out of Hogsmeade as Sirius and Peter laughed on.

* * *

Kristin ran to the shed behind her house. "Papa! Papa, answer me! Papa!" she screamed, taking off her apron to wave away the smoke that filled the room. "Papa! Please," she cried, tears spilling out.

She soon heard coughs as a figure emerged from the cloud of smoke. "Papa!" she cried, hugging her father. His face was covered in soot, his red hair had suddenly turned black, and he too was waving the smoke away. "Don't ever scare me again like that!" Kristin scolded. "You're all I got since Mama passed away," she said.

Arthur hugged his daughter, much to her protesting about her dress getting dirty. "Never you worry, Kristin. I've got a few years left in me," he said, wiping himself off. "Now, what did I do wrong this time?"

Kristin cleared off a nearby stool and sat down. "How can I not worry?" she asked, concerned. "It's just you and me, and you're always nearly killing yourself with these muggle contraptions," she said.

Her father shook off some more soot and his daughter's comments. "Kristin," Arthur said, "one day, I'll prove that these muggle contraptions are of value to us in the wizarding world. Then, the Minister will finally appoint me a department head, give me a better salary and we'll be rich. We then can move away from Hogsmeade and back to London, where you could have the adventure you always dreamed of. We'll be the happiest wizard and witch there ever was!"

Kristin smiled at her father's excitement. "Whatever you put your mind to, Papa, you can do," she said, kissing her father's cheeks. "Now, why don't you try to fix this and I'll try to fix us some dinner," Kristin said, turning to leave.

* * *

An hour later, Kristin had managed to make a decent dinner—with a little magical help. She figured she should really just give up attempting things the muggle way and just use magic all the time. At the same time, her father came riding up to the window on his newly fixed contraption, something the muggles called a tractor. "You got it working?!" Kristin called out, running out of their cottage.

"And I've enchanted it to do twice the farming the muggles created it to do," Arthur said. "This will turn those Ministry people on their heads! I'm off to London. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Papa, you know that, but someone has to take care of the house," Kristin said. "Besides, it'll be easier for you to go to London by yourself and finding lodgings. I'll stay here, alone and bored." Arthur smiled at his daughter's fake pout and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I also hope it isn't copying someone else's idea, but it was just so right (and I wasn't looking through the millions of Harry Potter stories to see otherwise!). Please review…MacW 


	4. The Castle

Chapter 3:

Arthur drove his tractor through the woods that separated the sleepy English town from the road to London. He would've apparated, but then the tractor wouldn't have been able to come through. So, he was stuck going the muggle way to the capital city. He only wished Kristin could come, but it was probably for the best. He didn't want her to see him get rejected if that was how the end would turn out.

This thought drove Arthur into deep reflection, and he stopped paying attention to the road signs along the way. Soon, he was in the part of the woods known as the Forbidden Forest. Murmurs were always exchanged in the town about the mystical creatures that lived in the dark trees. But all Arthur cared about at the moment was the fact that he was completely lost. "Luminos!" he incanted, holding his wand aloft. "Great, now I'm lost!" he said aloud.

He tried to find a sign somewhere in these avoided woods, but no such luck. "I need to find my way back to the main road so I can get to London!" he said, still looking around. At that moment, he heard a howl pierce the trees. Arthur turned his eyes to the sky to see a full moon rising over the horizon. "Werewolves!" he cried, suddenly remembering one of the tales Kristin came home telling after overhearing it one day on the time.

Arthur took off, trying to run away from the sounds of the werewolves' cries. Unfortunately, the silence of the woods allowed for the cries to echo throughout the Forbidden Forest, so he had no clue if he was going in the right direction. All he knew was that he wanted to escape them so he too wouldn't be cursed by their bite, especially since Kristin and he were already outcasted in Hogsmeade.

A werewolf spotted him just as he could see the end of the forest. Maybe, just maybe, the werewolf wouldn't follow him out of the woods. Arthur picked up more speed as he burst out of the Forbidden Forest. He turned around to see the werewolf whine and bolt back into the dark of the woods.

Not that Arthur would blame the creature. The Forbidden Forest was more welcoming than the area he was currently standing in. A foreboding castle was shrouded in fog in the middle of the grounds. Despite the atmosphere, Arthur realized that was his only option, now that his tractor was stuck in the woods. He would have to wait till morning to retrieve it, when it was safe from the werewolves that roamed the woods.

Arthur hurried up to the castle doors. He knocked and the doors opened on their own. "Hello?" he said, venturing into the castle. If he thought the outside was bad, the inside was even worse. The interior was dark, damp and moth eaten. "Hello?" he asked again, hoping to receive an answer.

* * *

What Arthur didn't see was a clock and candelabra appearing to talk to each other. Actually, they were. "James, don't you dare!" the clock whispered to the candelabra. The latter turned his eyes onto his uptight counterpart, clearly struggling to try to not call out to the lost traveler.

"Remus, he's cold and lost. We should help him," James pleaded on. He watched as Arthur drabbled on about why he was at the castle, growing more uncomfortable by the moment since he thought he was alone.

"James, the Master would be furious if he knew we allowed a stranger to stay in the castle. No, as head of the household, I strictly forbid it. We'll just keep quiet and maybe he'll go away."

"Who says the Master has to find out about our unexpected guest, my friend?"

"Because he's the master. He knows everything that goes on in this castle!"

"That's because you tell him everything that goes on in this castle!"

"Don't be absurd!"

"Is there anyone there?" Arthur asked, coming closer to the arguing pair. The two immediately stopped their squabble and reverted back to their original stance.

"Now look what you've done!" Remus whispered to James, who merely rolled his eyes. "He'll never leave after that!"

"I just need a place to stay for the night. I promise that in the morning I'll leave. I swear!"

"See? He's going to just stay the night. He's not putting down roots here for a permanent stay."

"No, James. Even an overnight stay will upset the Master. Best let him think this is an abandoned old castle and let him be on his way."

"Look, I feel stupid talking to this castle which is clearly abandoned anyway, but let me continue. I can't go back out there till morning, or else I would. My ride is stuck in the woods, but tonight's the full moon, meaning the werewolves are out there!"

"Remus, you know you can't let him go back out there! May I remind you that before this curse, you were cursed before to become one of the creatures he is currently avoiding. Besides, if we let him continue talking like that, he'll wake and upset the Master!"

"You make a point, James, but I still don't know…"

"Well, I think I know," James lit up the room as he said this. "Of course, sir, you are welcome to stay!"

* * *

Arthur jumped. "Who said that?" he asked, looking around, still holding his wand aloft. He looked and saw only the clock and candelabra, which both seemed to be staring at him.

Wait, staring? Household objects don't stare, Arthur thought. He walked around the two, trying to see what was causing them to do such. "How remarkable! How did the muggles get you to do this?" he asked, not really expecting a response…unless they were the ones who had originally contacted him.

"We do not belong to muggles, good sir," the candelabra said. "I am James, and this is Remus. Our owner is a wizard, like yourself." James proceeded to lead Arthur into the living room.

"James, what are you doing?" Remus cried out as he watched in horror. "What about the Aster-may?" he asked, marching up to his taller friend.

"Oh, Remus, don't be such a worry-clock!" James said. He then began laughing at his own joke, but stopped when he realized that he was the only one laughing. "Anyway, the man said he was only staying the night. We keep him here the entire time, have Mrs. Weasley give him something to eat in the morning and send him on the way. The Master doesn't have to be to the wise."

Remus crossed his arms. "Oh, that sounds perfect in theory, James. But the fact remains that our Master seems to be a creature of the night…"

"He's always been a creature of the night."

"Don't interrupt me. What I was saying was that at some point, he will come down and want to sit by the fire. Well, our guest has every chance of being spotted because the Master likes this room since his favorite chair is here. And, oh yeah, you have sat the man in the Master's chair!"

"Would you two stop talking about this poor fellow as if he weren't in the room?" a feminine voice called out. A teapot came into the room, followed by a small teacup. "Welcome, dear. Here, let me give you some tea. We need to warm you up before you catch a cold," the teapot said. Arthur assumed this must've been the Mrs. Weasley James and Remus were talking about before.

He gladly took the cup offered, careful not to hurt the little guy. "I think you very much. I assume you're Mrs. Weasley?" Encouraged by her smile, Arthur went on. "James and Remus already mentioned you. Don't worry, it wasn't bad, it was quite good. Dear me, I'm babbling. But I do—I do—I—_achoo_!" Arthur had managed to retrieve his handkerchief before he sneezed and now wiped his nose. "I'm sorry."

"Bless you! And I didn't do it this time, Mama!" the little cup said, still in Arthur's hand.

"No, Billy, you didn't do it this time," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "But I'm afraid our guest has already gotten a chill. James, Remus, why don't one of you go fetch him a blanket?"

Remus sighed. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to seem inhospitable, but we should really think about the Master. What will he do if and when he finds out about this traveler? What will he do to him? To us?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes upon our path. Right now, we need to get him a blanket to prevent this chill from getting worse." She glared down the two other servants.

James nodded and prepared to go fetch a blanket when a feather duster came hopping out holding the blanket. "Lily! Where did you come from, my little delicious one?" James asked, placing one of his arms around the duster.

"I came from one of the bedrooms. I was lurking outside, waiting to see what I could do when I heard our guest sneeze and Mrs. Weasley's request for a blanket. I hurried upstairs to fetch one," Lily explained. She made her way over to the chair. "Here you go, sir," she said, fluttering her eyes.

James crossed his arms and pouted, while Arthur examined the newest household member in the room. "How does a feather duster like you have arms?" he asked, astounded by the unnatural extensions. "If you don't mind."

Lily looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered anyway. "I'm bewitched to have arms," she responded. "As you can see, I have no hands. Just more dusters. The Master thought it wise." Lily tickled Arthur's chin, causing James to grunt. "Oh lighten up, James," she responded.

"Lighten up? How can I lighten up when my girl is currently flirting with someone else?" James said, as Lily hopped off the chair.

"What else can I do? It's been so long since I've seen a man?"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Eww. And I meant a real man, James, not a male candelabra!" Lily said. James had to slump in defeat.

* * *

At that moment, a roar was heard throughout the castle. Lily rushed into James' arms, both clutching each other. Remus hid underneath the rug at Arthur's feet, the lump he made clearly visible. Billy hid behind his mother, shaking violently. Only Mrs. Weasley did nothing to hide from whoever made the roar.

The fire and other candles died out, leaving nothing but darkness around the room. "There's someone here!" a deep voice boomed. Arthur could only assume this meant it was the Master that Remus had tried to prevent from becoming angry. He looked around but could see no one there. "Who are you?" The growled question seemed to come from above.

The scared man looked up to see the worst sight in the world. He jumped up and faced the monster that was hiding in the shadows above the chair. It had dark fur, a crooked snout, dark black eyes, sharp claws and teeth. Arthur couldn't help but tremble in fear, seeing his life flash before his eyes, especially thinking of his daughter. While these thoughts occurred, he didn't blink, upsetting the beast more.

"I see what you've come to do," the Beast growled, "you've come to stare at the Beast!" With that, he let out a ferocious roar, snapping Arthur from his inner mind.

"Stare? No, I wasn't here to—I was lost—Werewolves in the woods—I just needed to stay the night—please, I mean no disrespect, sir," Arthur groveled at the monster's feet. He prayed that the creature would spare him and allow him to spend the night.

Unfortunately, the Beast was about to do no such thing. "Needed a place to stay? I'll show you a place to stay!" he roared. He grabbed Arthur and dragged him through the castle.


	5. Two Propositions

Chapter 4:

The next day, Kristin was cleaning the cottage, with a little assistance from her wand. She just sat there reading her book, for the hundredth time ever, without a care in her world. She didn't know that her father wasn't in London yet, being held captive by a monster. Nor did she know who was lurking outside the house, waiting to disturb her peace.

"Peter, go into the forest and find me a deer. We're going to need one for the wedding feast," Sirius ordered his friend. Peter began trembling wildly and pleading to not send him into the forest. "Peter, the forest, now!" Sirius gave Peter a shove in the direction he wanted him to go, and then turned back to the three crying Gryffindor Sisters.

"Why are you doing this incredibly stupid thing?" Sister One said, tears streaming down her face. "It's absolutely horrid!" Number Two continued, shrouding her face in black lace. "We won't let you do it!" the third burst out. The three continued crying on and on.

"Girls, girls, girls—I'm not going to my death. I'm only getting married!" Sirius said, trying to calm his fan club down. They kept going on with their tears, puddles starting to form at their feet. "I'm only getting married," Sirius repeated. "Who says a little thing like that is going to prevent us from spending quality time together?" The girls suddenly stopped crying and gasped. "Kristin will never know, she doesn't come around to Rosmerta's. Besides there's so much of me to go around, I think Kristin would feel greatly relieved to no she doesn't have to handle most of me."

The Gryffindor Sisters calmed, Sirius sent them on their happy way so that he could propose in peace and quiet. He strutted up to the door and knocked loudly on the door. He waited a few minutes before knocking again and again and again and again and…

* * *

Kristin was jolted from her story by a consistent knocking. She realized it was coming from her door and she quickly read her tea leaves. It didn't look well according to her cup, and she dragged herself to the door, fearing the worst on the other side.

And the worst was on the other side. Sirius stood, leaning in what others would've thought as a sexy pose against her door frame. "Hello, Kristin, my you are looking beautiful today," he said. "May I come in?" And without waiting for the response, he pushed himself in.

"So, Sirius," Kristin said, trying not to lose her cool and curse the man, "what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sirius turned and smiled, causing Kristin's blood to run cold from fear.

He walked over to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. "I have decided it's time to settle down and take a wife," he announced. Kristin tried to stifle a wave of giggles and nausea. "And I want you to close your eyes and picture this. My wonderful house, me sitting by the fire, telling the little ones my latest brush with danger in the Forbidden Forest and how their dear old dad fought them off with his magic. And out of the kitchen comes my beautiful wife—and guess who she is?"

As much as Kristin knew who that "beautiful wife" was, she didn't want it to be true. So, she ventured another guess. "Gryffindor Sister One?" she said. Sirius started laughing hysterically, shaking his head. Kristin inwardly groaned and then covered up her mistake. "I know, that was just to play with you. It's me, isn't it?"

"We have a winner!" Sirius announced, using his wand as a pointer. "So, Kristin, what do you say? Will you marry me and become the luckiest girl on the planet?" he asked, magically placing a ring on her finger. And she hadn't even agreed yet!

Kristin tried to stall and get Sirius to the door. "Well, Sirius, I just don't know what to say! Your offer has just knocked me off my feet," she said, trying to keep him moving. Along the way, she grabbed her wand from the table. "I'm flattered you would think me as possible wife material," she stalled, magically opening the door when Sirius was distracted. When he attempted to kiss her, Kristin pushed him out of the house. "But I'm afraid I have to decline your offer," she told him, slamming her door. The next thing Sirius knew, his ring was tossed in his face.

* * *

The Gryffindor Sisters came back at that unfortunate moment. "Sirius! Are you okay?" they cried in perfect unison, rushing over to help the object of their affection. They saw him in the dirt, with a ring at his feet. "She turned you down?!" they exclaimed, encircling him. "Oh, you poor dear! She's deluded," Gryffindor Sister Two comforted. "Indeed, she's definitely missing out," Sister three agreed. "Come, let us help you get over this blow," the First Sister said. Sirius allowed himself to be helped up and led back to town.

* * *

Kristin used her father's Foe Glass to check to make sure that Sirius was gone. "Thank Merlin!" she cried. She tossed out her tea leaves. "Thanks for the warning," she told them. "I can't believe he asked me to marry him! Whatever gave him the idea that I would even agree to it?" she asked herself aloud. "That man is missing something—common sense, that's it."

At that moment, Peter returned without a deer but with a machine. He was relieved to see that Sirius was nowhere to be seen, meaning he wouldn't be yelled at for not getting the deer. But Kristin burst out of the cottage at that point, rushing to Peter's side.

She had seen the smaller man coming in the Foe Glass and had immediately recognized her father's tractor. This worried her as she remembered she hadn't heard anything from her father since he left. "Peter! Where did you find this?"

"In the woods. Where's Sirius?" he asked, confused by Kristin's behavior at the sight of this new machine.

"I don't know and I don't care. But where did you find it, Peter?" she asked. He hesistated to answer her. "Please, it's imperative—," she checked her vocabulary, "important that you tell me where you found this!"

"In the Forbidden Forest, just at the edge before that spooky castle. Can I go now?" Peter asked, starting to cave under Kristin's intense stare.

"Certainly. Give me back the tractor though. It's my father's," she said. Peter willingly jumped off and ran towards town. Kristin ran into the cottage and packed a small bag—some bandages, a scarf, and her book. She threw on her cloak, driving the tractor back into the forest.

She came on the legendary castle people said was haunted. She parked the tractor near the castle and walked up, never minding the eerie feeling that was arising. She knocked, causing the door to open on its own. She cautiously stepped inside, unsure of what she would find inside. "Hello? Anyone here? Papa?" she called inside, walking carefully past a clock and a candelabra.

* * *

"Remus, Remus, did you see who just went by?" James asked his friend, who was still seething over the other visitor.

"Another busybody in the castle, yes I saw it. Oh, the Master is going to kill us this time around," Remus moaned, fully prepared to meet his death.

"Yes, it is another busybody, as you said, but this time, it's a female busybody!" James said, excited. "A girl! Fate has smiled on us and sent us a girl to finally be free of this curse!" He began to spin a shocked Remus around.

* * *

Soon, word spread around the castle about the girl who had arrived. "Mama," Billy said, jumping around. "Mama, there's a girl in the castle!" Mrs. Weasley turned him around and gave him a smile. But her son could read that smile and replied, "But Mama, there really, really is a girl here! I think that man the Master imprisoned is her father!"

"Now, Billy, don't go and spread untrue stories," Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. "It isn't nice to get people's hopes up."

At that point, Lily burst into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was trying to get her protesting son into a bath (the sink). "Mrs. Weasley! Did you hear? There's a girl in the castle!"

"See, I told you!" Billy said to his mother. "Lily, is she as pretty as James said she was?"

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "I didn't see her. And I hope he doesn't think she's prettier than me," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristin had finally made her way to the North Tower. She pulled down the stairs and walked up. "Papa? Are you up here?" she called out, hoping to find her father finally.

Much to her relief, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "Luminos!" she said, holding her wand up. There, in a prison cell, was her father. He looked cold and ill, coughing uncontrollably. "Papa!" she cried again, rushing to his side. "We have to get you out of here."

"No, Kristin," Arthur cried, suddenly worried about his daughter. "Leave me here. Go, save yourself!" he said, eyes darting around. "Go, before he finds you!"

"Before who finds me?" Kristin asked, concerned. "The person who put you up here in this cold tower?" she asked. Arthur wouldn't answer, he couldn't answer, for at that point, a loud growl was heard at the door.

Kristin turned to face the stairwell, where a shadowed figure stood. "Who are you? Why did you imprison my father?" she asked, feeling very angry towards the figure. No, not anger. Loathing. Utter loathing and she hoped he could tell that. "Well?"

The figure didn't move at all. "He trespassed on my castle! He was uninvited and now, he's my prisoner," came a calm voice, smooth as silk.

"Well, why don't you release him? Can't you see he's sick?" Kristin argued back, ready to fit for her father.

"I told you, he's my prisoner for coming into my castle uninvited," the figure shot back, the smoothness in his voice lost. Now, Kristin could tell he was upset. Good, maybe he could understand how she was feeling towards him at that moment. "There is no way I am going to release him," he went on, angering Kristin even more.

"How could you not! He's sick, he needs attention, he needs for YOU to release him!" Kristin yelled. The figure didn't respond, which Kristin figured meant he wasn't going to budge from his position. She sighed and decided on a drastic plan. "What if I asked you to let me take his place?"

This statement shocked Arthur and the figure as well. "Kristin, no, I'm old—you're young, you have your whole life!" her father pleaded. "I will not allow you to do this for me!"

The figure spoke again. "You? You would take his place as my prisoner?" he asked, amazement in his voice. Kristin nodded. "You do realize that means you promise to never leave this castle?" Kristin nodded again, while her father continued to plead with his daughter not to agree.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Kristin saw what she was getting herself into. The Beast moved to release her father, but before he did so, turned to the woman. "But first, I need your word," he growled, fixing her with a glassy gaze. Kristin nodded to show he had, and the Beast finally released his prisoner. Kristin and Arthur embraced, most likely for the last time they feared. The Beast grabbed the older man and ordered him to leave the palace immediately. Within a few seconds, Arthur was gone.


	6. The First Evening

Chapter 5:

Kristin crumbled to the floor, fighting back tears. She wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction of seeing her cry. It surprised her when she saw his dark paw, offering to help her up. She pushed it by with her elbow and picked herself up. "I guess you want me to go into that cell now, right?" she asked, making sure he could pick up all the hatred in her words.

"I will show you to your room," he said, knocking Kristin off guard. She gazed up at him in shock. The Beast seemed to have read her eyes. "Or do you really want to spend the rest of your life here in the North Tower?" he asked, amused.

Kristin crossed her arms, upset even more. "I'll take the room, thank you very much," she asked. "Sir," she spat out as an afterthought. The Beast led her out of the room and into the main body of the castle.

"Hogwarts is your home now," he said. "You can go anywhere you wish—except for the dungeons." Kristin looked around the castle in awe. "Did you hear what I said?" the Beast growled at her.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Hogwarts—that's what this place is called?—is my home now. I can go wherever my little heart desires," Kristin responded, coldly.

"Except the dungeon!" the Beast added, upset she hadn't heard that vital piece of information.

Kristin gave him a look that read "Why would anyone want to go there?" But the question she voiced was: "What's in there?"

"It's just forbidden," the Beast said firmly. "Here's your new room. I hope you like it." He watched as Kristin walked in to the room. "And there's one more thing. You will join me for dinner tonight." After he said this, Kristin slammed the door in his face. "That wasn't a request!" he yelled at the closed door, then stomped off into the darkness of the hallways.

* * *

It was after she felt that the Beast was no longer behind her door that Kristin finally broke down and cried. She cried for as long as it took for her to run out of tears. When she could cry no more, she got up and plopped down on the bed. She stayed there for sometime, having fallen asleep for a while.

She woke up, feeling more depressed when she realized it hadn't been some bizarre dream. She gazed around her dank room, realizing it was done beautifully in red and gold, with lions seemingly everywhere. The sheets on her bed where of fine linen and velvet, intricately decorated. If she it weren't for the fact she didn't want to be there, she would love to be in this room.

At that point, a knock came on the door. "If you're the Beast, GO AWAY! If not, come in," Kristin said. She watched as the door opened and a teapot hopped in, followed by a little teacup. She gasped as the two stopped in front of her. "How are you two possible?"

"Many reasons, dear, but you're not in the mood to hear them, I can tell," the teapot said. "I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is my son, Billy. Here, have a cup of hot tea. It will do you good." She urged her son along to their new guest. "We all think you're very brave for agreeing to do this," Mrs. Weasley said softly, watching Kristin drink her tea.

"I'll second that!" came an operatic voice in the room. Kristin turned to see her dresser begin to hobble across the room, smiling at her. "Good evening, dear," the object said, "I'm Madame Femme-Gras. I will be dressing you." The dresser gave a chuckle.

"Mrs. Weasley, Remus is looking for you," said a napkin, walking into the room. "He's panicking about the Master's dinner. Hello, dear," she said, resting in front of Kristin.

Mrs. Weasley called Billy back. "Thank you, Harmony dear. Come on you two, we'll leave her in your care Madame Femme-Gras," the teapot said, hopping out of the room. "See you in a bit, Kristin."

The door closed and Madame Femme-Gras turned to Kristin. "So," she began and then rested against the bed. "What shall we dress you in?" she asked, rummaging through her drawers. She seemed to have found what she thought was the perfect dress, a green dress with a velvet bodice and a taffeta skirt. "How about this?"

"It's beautiful," Kristin said, admiring the dress. "But I'm afraid I can't wear it. You see, I'm not going to the dinner."

The dresser gasped. "You are kidding!" She looked over Kristin's serious face. "You are not. But the Master said you were to join him! He'll be furious if you don't go!"

"I don't care how he'll react. I am not going, and that is that," Kristin said. "Though it is a lovely dress," she added, once again feeling the material.

"Green is the Master's favorite color. You wear and it will make a wonderful impression on him," Madame Femme Gras cajoled. "You know you want to try it and the delicious meal Mrs. Weasley has cooked up."

"I don't want to make an impression on the Master, and I am not going to the dinner, no matter how delicious Mrs. Weasley's cooking is," Kristin argued, plopping down on the bed. Madame Femme Gras just sighed, realizing this woman wasn't going to budge on her position.

* * *

The Beast paced his parlor, waiting for his guest to come down for dinner. "Where is she?" he asked, growing impatient. "What could possibly taking her so long?" He continued paing.

"I know this trying you, but Master, please give her some time," Mrs. Weasley pleaded. "She's lost so much today—her way of life, her freedom, her father." The Beast kept pacing.

James decided to venture a few words. "Master, have you considered that this may be the one who will finally break the spell and set us free?" he asked. The Beast turned and growled at his servant.

"No, I haven't thought of that," the Beast responded, sarcastically. "Of course it's crossed my mind! It's been plaguing me the minute I saw her up in that tower! But how could she? She's beautiful and I'm—well, you know what I am—how is it going to work between us?" He plopped down on his chair. "You think I should tell her my real name?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Severus?" James asked, biting back some laughter. "I think you've scared the poor girl enough. She doesn't need to hear your name." He then thought about it before. "Though judging by her character, I would think she wouldn't be surprised that is your name."

* * *

Remus had been appointed by the Beast, Severus, to go fetch Kristin for dinner. Now, he returned to the room nervous and trembling. His master glared down at the poor clock, waiting for him to announce the dinner guest. Remus took a deep breath and said, "I have a message from the girl—"

"Oh, Remus, for crying out, she has a name!" James called out. "I believe it's Kristin."

"Fine. Kristin says she just—well, she needs—she's not coming to dinner," Remus finally squeaked out.

* * *

It took just a beat before Severus yelled out "What!" before preceding to burst out of the room. He climbed the wall to the upstairs, too angry to be bothered with the actual steps. He seemed to reach Kristin's room faster than it took to blink, attempting to knock the door down. "I told you to come to dinner!" he roared.

"And I sent the message down that I wasn't hungry!" came the muffled reply. This upset the Beast even more and he was finally able to wrench the door open. He stomped into the room, stopping right in front of Kristin's bed. "How dare you!" she admonished, which he ignored.

"You and I are going to dinner right now!" Severus yelled at his guest. She just gave him a death glare, never blinking it seemed. "I said, right now!"

"You, sir, are a bully. Plain and simple," Kristin said, leaving the entire staff that had assembled into her room (Madame Femme Gras, Remus, James, Mrs. Weasley, Billy, Lily, and Harmony) open mouthed with shock. No one had ever spoken to their master like that, not even the motherly disciplining Mrs. Weasley. How would he react to such a statement delivered in such a tone?

Not well, apparently. "I am not a bully!" he told her, beyond anger. "All I want you to do is come down and eat with me!" As he said this last statement, he stomped his foot, reminding Kristin of the temper tantrums she saw the little children in her village throw when they don't get their way. Despite her resentment, she found herself giggling uncontrollably at the image of a tiny beast crying over the fact he never received a piece of candy.

"What are you laughing at?" the Beast asked, more surprised at her reaction rather than upset. He would never have thought her to start laughing while he was yelling at her. It seemed to ruin the atmosphere of the room his foul mood had originally created.

Kristin stopped giggling to reply. "Your actions reminded me of some of the small children in my village—when they throw tantrums because their mothers won't give them their candy," she said. But then her mood changed considerably. "Though I guess no one ever denied you anything."

That was the final straw it seemed. "Fine," the Beast said in an cold voice, "if you feel you are destined to be the first to deny me something, then you can just stay in this room and starve." He turned, his cloak swishing as he left. The door closed after all his servants processed out after him. "If she refuses to eat with me, she doesn't eat at all," he instructed them, much to Mrs. Weasley's protesting. He snorted and retreated to the dungeon.

* * *

Severus quickly grabbed up his enchanted mirror, and demanded to see Kristin. The mirror glowed an eerie green color before showing the girl. _"Now come on, the Master isn't all that bad. You have to get to know him, melt him a little," Madame Femme Gras was saying. Kristin snorted. "The way that man—sorry, creature's—temper changes, it's either melting him or cooling him down!" she said, eliciting a laugh from the wardrobe. "But I don't plan on getting on knowing him. As far as I'm concerned, if I never see him again, I can die happy."_

He placed the mirror down, not wanting to see anymore. "I should've known. Why fool myself?" he asked himself, looking around his room.

"Because there's always hope," Mrs. Weasley said, hopping into the dungeon. "I hope it doesn't bother you, sir, but I thought you might like something to eat since dinner was unexpectedly canceled."

Severus smiled. He really could never bring himself to order around Mrs. Weasley and yell at her. Ever since his mother died, it was Mrs. Weasley who tried to raise him properly, but his father decided it was just right to leave his son alone and order his castle staff to give the lad everything the boy wished. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. But I'm afraid you're wrong."

"About dinner?" the teapot asked, pouring him some hot water for tea.

"Mrs. Weasley," Severus said. "I meant about hope. We have so little time. Look, the rose is beginning to wilt." He motioned to the glowing rose that lit up his room. "There is no way she'll love me by the time the last petal falls."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around the cart and uncovering different plates of food.

"I didn't exactly get off on the right foot with her," Severus said. "And first impression is everything."

Mrs. Weasley stopped moving and transfixed her master with a consoling gaze. "So maybe imprisoning her father wasn't the best way to get things started, but perhaps if you improve your temper, she'll come around," she advised. "You can win her with that charm I'm sure you inherited from your father."

"My father had charm?" Severus asked, surprised. That didn't sound like the man who had ignored him upon his mother's death.

"How do you think he got your mother? He just didn't know how to respond to children. But as for Kristin, just act like the gentleman your mother would want you to be," Mrs. Weasley said. "Good night, sir."

"Good night," Severus responded, deep in thought. He watched her leave before calling out, "Mrs. Weasley!" When she turned to face him, he thanked her. She smiled and finally left the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.

He sat down, and began to eat the dinner Mrs. Weasley had so kindly brought him. He hadn't realized it until he took the first bite, but Severus was hungry. Ravenous, even. He then wondered if Kristin had had anything to eat before coming to rescue her father. His thoughts turned to his own absent father and he briefly wondered if he would ever be brave enough to do the same thing had his own father been locked up.

Finally, the words of Mrs. Weasley echoed through his brain. "Be a gentleman," he repeated to himself. He glanced over his meal and thought of a way to possibly redeem himself in the eyes of his new guest. "Be a gentleman. Well, Mother, I'll be the gentleman you were just beginning to raise," he said, addressing the only intact picture in the castle—the one of his mother on her wedding day. He then went down into the castle kitchens, searching for some food.


	7. Be Our Guest!

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile, Kristin was starting to regret not going to dinner. She had decided on a light lunch while cleaning the cottage. She briefly wondered if her father had made it home in time to eat and if he was well enough to cook something. She didn't think the villagers would help him out, and she knew Sirius wouldn't—she wasn't around to impress.

But she did know for certain that if she didn't eat soon, her stomach would roar louder than the beast that had locked her up. So she decided to go get something to eat. Kristin went to tell Madame Femme Gras, but it seemed the wardrobe was sleeping, judging by the half singing/half snoring coming from that corner of the room.

Kristin stood up and walked out of the room into the abandoned hallway, wondering where the kitchen was. There were no pictures willing to share the information—they were all torn. None of the serving staff were loitering in the halls, but Kristin didn't blame them. So, she was left to find the kitchen by herself.

She found a room that must've belonged to the cleaning staff of the castle—before they were driven away by there master, Kristin figured. She walked around and wondered aloud if the janitors had a map of the place. She peered on a desk to find a peculiar piece of parchment. "You need to find a map? Look no further—this is the map of the Ancients!" she read off the parchment. "Great, but where's the map?" she asked, feeling stupid talking to a map.

_Easy. You need to say the password. _

"I don't know any password, though."

_Of course, you are not of the royal line. Only the kings and their heirs know the secret password._

"So, you're not going to help me?"

_Not outright, but I can give you clues. I believe you must be doing something sneaky…_

"You mean I have to be up to no good?"

_Precisely. And I do believe you have to swear it._

"I swear I'm up to no good?"

_Solemnly._

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good?" Kristin repeated. She watched in amazement as a map of the castle appeared. She could see everyone in the castle—though she couldn't figure out who the dots were. Either way, she could now find her way to the kitchen and get some food! "Thank you, who—what—ever you are!"

* * *

Upon their master's command, Remus had appointed James to watch over the "prisoner." The candelabra was able to hold his position for about fifteen minutes. After that, he began to drift in and out of reality and was bored out of his mind.

Luckily—but unfortunately—Lily happened to be sweeping through the corridor at that very moment. Now James' one weakness was woman, and when it came to Lily, she was his ultimate weakness. "Wait, where are you going my little one?" he asked, grabbing the featherduster.

Lily began to squirm. "Let me go," she protested, "so I can finish this hallway. Besides, Remus told you to watch the door in case Kristin moves!"

James laughed. "I don't think she's coming out anytime soon and I'm bored." He gave his girl a seductive look. "Do you know anyway to cure my boredom?" Lily melted and the two left the door unattended. Soon a chorus of "Oh James" and "Oh Lily" was heard down the hall in a fading manner.

It was little while later that James returned to the room. "The door wasn't open when I left and now it's open a crack," he mused. A five minute thought process and James came up with the only answer. "She's left! I have to tell Remus before he finds her and kills me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristin had finally found the kitchen. "Thank you!" she cried, kissing the map. She pushed into the room to come upon a surprised Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry to be a bother, but I had lunch so long ago and it wasn't a big one," Kristin said.

"You're hungry? She's hungry!" Mrs. Weasley called out. "Cook, heat up some of the leftovers up and let's give this girl a good feast!"

"No, no, no, no, no, and no!" Remus said, running into the kitchen. He stopped short of the woman standing in the middle of the room. "Forgive me for being so rude, miss. I am Remus, head of the household," the clock said, introducing himself before turning back to his fellow objects. "You all heard what the master said!"

"But I am not going to all this poor girl to go starving while she is living in this castle!" Mrs. Weasley said, before being interrupted by a screaming James. "What in Merlin's name are you screaming about James?"

"And that is James," Remus said, "head of household flirting. I thought I told you to watch the door!"

"I got distracted."

"And I'm sure you had to twist Lily's arm to go along. She's very dependable when given orders."

"You know, we all need a little fun in our lives. As do you, my friend," James said. "Now, what's all the commotion?"

Mrs. Weasley shot Remus a piercing glare. "I want to feed Kristin here, but some clock won't let me!" she said.

Since Remus was starting to feel the pressure from his two colleagues, he decided to retreat—a little. "Fine! Feed her—a crust of bread and a glass of water, that's it!" he said, eliciting complaints from Mrs. Weasley and James.

"She isn't our prisoner, she's our guest, Remus," James said. "Kristin, go inside and sit down, get comfortable. Mrs. Weasley, when the leftovers are ready, bring them out. Remus, stay here and I'll go and provide the entertainment." Two of the three addressed complied with their orders.

"I am not going to be silent about this!" the Household head cried, stomping a foot. "There will be no entertainment—at all!" But it was too late—James was already in the dining room putting on an extravagant show for Kristin.

* * *

Dinner was over and Remus could breath a sigh of relief. "Well, well, that was wonderful!" he said. "But I believe it's time for bed. Come on."

"Oh no, I can't sleep now!" Kristin cried. "It's my first night in an enchanted castle," she said dreamily, causing James and Remus to jump.

"En-enchanted?" Remus asked. "Who said anything about this castle being enchanted?" He turned on James. "It was you, wasn't it? When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut?"

Kristin giggled. "No one told me. I kinda figured it out on my own." She decided to sweeten up her voice. "I was wondering if I could get a tour of the castle? Maybe, Remus, you could take me? I bet you know everything about the castle."

Remus smiled proudly and said, "Well, I don't know about everything—but I know enough. I'll be honored to show you around the castle." He hopped off the table, soon to be followed by James and Kristin. "We'll start with the suits of armor—there the only things that appear to be left."

The tour ended up by the entrance to the dungeons. Remus and James gasped and quickly turned her away. "Wait, what's down there?" she asked. "Why can't we go there? Is THAT the door to the forbidden dungeons?" She curiously walked over to the door.

"Why don't we go visit some place else? The library, perhaps?" Remus offered, trying to regain his audience's attention.

Kristin twirled around. "Did you say library?" she asked, her eyes starting to light up. "How many books do you have? About what?"

Remus and James breathed a sigh of relief. "We have tons of books," Remus said. "On any topic you wish to read about, lovely one," James added. The two objects walked off, with Kristin in tow—for a little while.

* * *

She began to slow down, but not because she was tired. As much as she wanted to see the library and the stacks of books the two said it held, her curiosity was piqued. She now had to prove it was the dungeons. She opened the map and saw she was right. She walked back to where she had come from. "He said to never, ever go in here. Well, that's just basically inviting me in," she mused and turned the doorknob.

She slowly opened the door and walked down the dark and damp stairs. She noticed there were no mirrors, and like the other paintings, the ones lining these hallways were torn. She wondered why the Beast would forbid her from coming down _here, _there wasn't anything that would be considered scandalous. She reached one door that was locked—charmed. "Great, I need a password. What could he possibly be hiding behind that door?" she asked aloud, waving her hands absentmindedly.

The parchment in her hand caught her attention immediately. It showed her standing outside the door and it had a word written near the door. "Potions?" she asked, wondering why the word was on the paper. To her surprise, the door sprung open. "It was the password," she said. She then addressed the map, saying, "You have saved my rear end so many times tonight."

She entered into the room to find it as dark as the other room. "Why is there so much secret about this room?" she asked. "I understand the—whatever—wants his privacy, but there isn't too much to keep private here." She continued walking around, until she came upon a rarity in the castle—a complete painting. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked the painting, praying the picture would talk back. It didn't.

It was obviously a wedding portrait of a beautiful black haired woman, with warm brown eyes. Her smile showed she was a welcoming one, and even as a painting, she had a motherly glow around her. Just like her own mother, Kristin remembered, fingering her locket, the one her father gave her mother when Kristin was born. How she wished the epidemic hadn't counted her mother as one of its victims!

A glow soon caught her eye, distracting her from the painting. "Oh, Merlin," she breathed, staring at a beautiful rose that seemed suspended in air. It was encased in glass and crystal, increasing its illumination. She went to take off the case, but decided to just gaze at its beauty again, pulling back her hand.


	8. Trouble in the Castle AKA: The One Where...

Chapter 7:

Severus had finally put together a small tray of food, a peace offering as it were. He figured he could follow Mrs. Weasley's advice and hope that Kristin would give him another chance. As he walked, he remembered his original feelings about her. He was upset at first when he realized that there was now someone else in the castle, but he realized that it must've been a relation of his prisoner.

Then he had heard that it was a girl—the man's daughter. He rushed to the North Tower, hoping to thwart her before she found her father. He was too late—she was already there, talking to him. He didn't announce his presence for a little while, admiring the loving scene before him and the lovely girl taking part in it. When he heard her name, his breath caught in his throat. He, at that moment, dared to hope against hope that she would be the one—especially when she agreed to take her father's place.

But that wasn't what happened. She was stubborn and grudge-holding, firmly holding her position. He admired her courage—she was the one female in the house (besides Mrs. Weasley) who didn't tremble in fear at the sight or sound of him. Lily would shake so much, feathers would fall. Madame Femme Gras' operatic voice would gain a squeaky quality when he would enter that bedroom she inhabited. Probably chose it because he hardly went into it. Then there was Harmony, who would never look him in the eye, never look up—eyes remained locked on the floor in his presence.

He knocked on the door, but received no answer. Was Kristin asleep? Wouldn't Madame Femme Gras answer? Unless she too was asleep. He knocked again, waiting for something. He didn't want to ruin his second impression by knocking down her door and barging in on her when she was asleep. He was about to give up and decide to surprise her in the morning with breakfast. New day, new beginning, right?

But then, he heard Remus' voice drift from the main hall. He looked over the rail, glad for the cover of the shadows, and saw his head of house and head of catering leading his guest on what appeared like a tour. "Thanks for dinner and the show," he heard her say, followed by James' voice telling her it wasn't necessary as Remus sighed. Severus knew that the clock must not have agreed to the dinner.

He shook his head and slowly returned to the dungeon, lost in his thought. He walked down the cobbled stairs after returning the dishes to the kitchen. Maybe there was still that hope for breakfast, if he was early enough. Of course, mornings were never his thing. He preferred the darkness of the night, always—even as a child.

But his strain of thought was shaken by the fact his door was open. How could that be? It could only be opened with a password, and only Mrs. Weasley knew it besides himself. He cautiously walk in to see Kristin reach out for the rose—his rose, the flower his fate was tied to.

Mrs. Weasley had always reprimanded him about his temper. It was always easy to flair him up since his mother died—most likely a defense mechanism. That, or shut down completely and react coldly. The matronly teapot had never approved of his extremes, but it was part of who he was now. And now, he was too angry to see the fact the woman had retracted her arm. He let out a ferocious roar.

* * *

The roar startled Kristin. She turned quickly to see a very upset Beast staring at her, huffing in a threatening manner. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice. She marveled at the fact he had achieved both ends of his temperament at the same time. And then she started to shake when she realized he seemed murderous. "Answer me!" 

"I—I—I was curious," she responded, shaking but trying to remain defiant. She would make her mother proud.

"You were curious?" the Beast repeated. "Well they say that curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back," Kristin retorted, a saying her mother had taught her when she was being reprimanded by a town official for being too nosy about the books in the shop.

But this didn't go over too well with the Beast, she could tell. "How dare you! I told you it was forbidden…"

"Which just made it more appealing. Really."

"You could've done some serious damage by coming down here. You could've ruined everything!"

"Like what!" Kristin cried. "I would say you've already done enough damage to this place. What could I've hurt? The rose? It's a flower, albeit an eerie one."

The Beast grabbed hold of her arm, and remained a firm grip, despite Kristin's cries of pain. "Get out. Just get out," he said in a cold, murderous whisper. Kristin struggled free and ran from the room.

She grabbed her cloak and bag, and made a mad dash for the doors. The servants questioned her leaving. "He told me to get out, which I guess means I'm released," she replied, tears building up in her eyes. "I'm not going to put up with that thing anymore—my father is safe, that's all that matters. Thank you all." With that, she left for the woods.

* * *

Severus stood there, staring at the piece of cloth in his hand. He didn't believe he had just done that. He knew he had a horrible temper, but it never went so far that he would hurt someone. Paintings and statues were one thing, but a human? Never. It was a wake-up call—he needed to finally get his temper in control. He then noticed there was blood on the cloth—oh Merlin he had scratched her! Why hadn't he just let her go when complained of pain? 

He then realized she was injured and needed proper care. He called for Mrs. Weasley and asked her to come down right away. He then noticed that there was a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up to find it was the map all the kings and crowned princes used to get around the castle. That's how she got in. "Mischief managed," he said, wiping the map clean. "I really screwed this up," he said aloud. _Oh, you're right about that, sire, _the map wrote back.

Mrs. Weasley came hobbling into the room. "You called, sir?" she asked, wondering what he could want.

"I-I," he couldn't get the words out. He cleared his throat and decided to try again. "I went to far with my temper," he admitted.

"I'll say," Mrs. Weasley said. "That poor girl left in such a state, I was worried that she would make it back home."

He had scared her! He had hoped she wouldn't be like the others in the household, but he gone and ruined it. Then he remembered what Mrs. Weasley had just said. "Did you say she left?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley replied, "she left. She said you told her to get out and she figured it meant she was free from her promise to you. Was it?"

Severus shook his head, his matted mane swishing about. "I don't know what it meant. I just blew up at her and said empty things to her." Then it finally hit him. "Wait, she left the castle? Oh Merlin, Mrs. Weasley! We have to find her! I-I-I injured her."

"WHAT? Oh, Severus," Mrs. Weasley said. "All we can do now is pray she made it back to her father safely. He'll take care of her then." But she could tell that her Master was worried. "I'll have Remus and James look around tomorrow in the woods to make sure she isn't there." Mrs. Weasley skipped out, and Severus closed the door behind him.

"That's it!" he said to himself. "Sorry, Mother, but I haven't been living up to the man you wanted me to be. And now, I may never be a man again." He watched as another petal fell off the rose. He just seemed to have to get his feelings out and thus, began to sing a song about his desire to learn to love another person and the dismal future that lay before him if he couldn't.

* * *

As he finished, Severus could hear the faint cries of the werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest, Kristin's only way home to her father! Maybe it wasn't werewolves, but regular wolves that wouldn't harm her, he hoped. He ran upstairs and found Harmony wandering the halls. "Harmony!" he called out, causing the napkin to jump high in the air. "Harmony, is it still a full moon out?" he asked. 

Harmony turned, eyes locked on the floor. "Yes sir. Today's the last day of the full moon, it will change tomorrow. Why, sir?" she asked politely.

"The Forbidden Forest. Werewolves," Severus breathed, worried.

"Kristin," Harmony finished, no longer looking at the floor. But for the first time, Severus noticed, she was looking at his face. "Your fear says everything. Oh Merlin, I hope she's alright. I think her locket was silver," Harmony said, trying to calm down her master.

"It doesn't matter," Severus replied. "I'm going to go after her. There are werewolves out there and she's injured. That doesn't sound like a good combination. Harmony, tell Remus to watch the castle while I'm gone." With that, he left the castle to find his fleeing guest.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sweet 16 Movie Buff—MY ONLY REVIEWER! If there is anyone else out there, please, please review. And to Sweet 16 Movie Buff, I don't really favor Snape, it's just the whole thing that Terrence Mann (the original Broadway Beast) just sounded like Snape. And about your story—I read a little, but I'm in between vacations right now, so it may not be until August until I finish and review. Hope this holds you over and maybe I'll have more reviewers. Mac

A/N 2: The song Severus sings is really "If I Can't Love Her" but I removed it since doesn't allow copyrighted song lyrics to be used in fics anymore. Mac


	9. Werewolves and a Sneaky Plan

Kristin slowed down when she hit the woods. She stopped at a tree to catch her breath. She rested her hand against the cool bark, savoring the fresh air of freedom. She then noticed that her arm had scratch wounds on it, the blood already dried up. "Dang, he did scratch me. I told him he was pressing too hard, the monster," she said to herself. "Well, when I go home, I'll wash it out. It shouldn't be too much longer. I'll be home for breakfast!"

Kristin then heard a sound that made her heart beat faster than when the Beast had her in his death grip. She turned around to see a couple of werewolves staring her down. "As if the day couldn't get any worse!" she declared. She picked up a stick and cursed the fact her locket was gold. "Don't you dare come near me!" she admonished them.

They closed in, much to her fear. She had heard stories of werewolves and she didn't want to become one. They weren't highly looked upon and she figured that was the only way her standing in Hogsmeade could decrease. "Go away! Stay where are you!" she cried at them, waving the stick at them. One of them grabbed the stick and broke it half. She wondered if she could jab them with the pointed end, but that would probably only infuriate them more.

* * *

She was about to give up and resign herself to her new fate when a roar startled all three. She watched in amazement as the Beast began swinging at the werewolves. Kristin wondered briefly if he was insane, but then she remembered that if they bit or scratched him, he wouldn't be harmed.

The werewolves got a few good scratches and bites at her former master, but he finally got the best of them. The two ran off whimpering into the woods, while Kristin finally approached the Beast. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, but not in an accusing tone. How could you if you were just saved by someone?

"Your arm—you're injured—werewolves—I had to," he coughed out. He then promptly passed out from the loss of blood. Kristin gasped and used her cloak to stop the bleeding. She then cast a levitating charm on the Beast and returned him to the castle.

* * *

Severus came to in his favorite chair in front of a roaring fire. Then the pain in his arm came to his attention. He noticed that one of the werewolves had gotten a good scratch at him. Instinctively he went to clean his wound by licking it.

"Don't do that!" he heard a voice reprimand. He turned to see Kristin kneeling before him, a cloth in her hand. Her black hair was down, falling around her shoulders. He noted that it was a good look for her before his arm stung. She had brought down the rag—drenched in warm water—on his wound.

"That hurt!" he roared. Kristin pulled away and glared at him.

"Well, if you would just hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Well, if you didn't run into the woods, I wouldn't be injured."

"Two could play that game. If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have had to run away. Besides, you didn't have to come after me."

"You shouldn't have been in the dungeon. And I felt bad because I injured you and I didn't mean to," Severus said, suddenly remembering her arms. "Is it okay? I think you should be cleaning it."

Kristin seemed surprised at his concern and smiled at him. "I did and then cast a healing charm on it. See?" She held up her arm. "It was only a flesh wound, no lasting damage. Unlike this. Now, hold still," she said, gently placing the rag on his arm.

Kristin placed the rag down, only for Severus to discover it was a napkin. Harmony, to be exact. Remus held her up and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine. I did it for the Master's sake," she said. Lily handed Kristin a bandage and the latter wrapped Severus' arm.

"By the way," Kristin said when it was done, "thank you for saving my life back there in the forest."

Severus smiled at her. "You're welcome. And thanks for taking care of my arm." The two just sat there, some form of barrier seemingly crossed.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley, who had provided the warm water Kristin had used, cleared her throat. "It is very late. I would suggest everyone go to bed. Good night," she said, hopping off to the kitchen. Kristin said her goodnights and walked to her room while Severus watched her walk off.

* * *

After his daughter selflessly sacrificed her freedom for his, Arthur frantically drove back to the town. He burst in to Madame Rosmerta's, where Sirius was nursing his hurt pride in some Firewhiskey. "I still can't believe she rejected me," Sirius whined, for the hundredth time.

"She's odd—we all knew that," Peter comforted, with the three Gryffindor Sisters agreeing with him. "Both she and her father are. It runs in her family. Maybe you should just give up!"

"Give up? Sirius never gives up! You know that Peter," Sirius stated, referring to himself in the third person yet again that night. "She's the one. We're the perfect couple—I'm dashingly handsome, she's beautifully beautiful. Perfect!"

"But that still doesn't offset the fact that insanity seems to run in her family," one of the Gryffindor sisters cried out. One of her sisters turned to see Arthur burst into the bar. "Speaking of which, crazy inventor slash disgrace to the wizarding world on the approach."

Arthur grabbed Sirius' arm. "You have to help me," he pleaded. "He's got her—she's locked in a tower—you have to help her!"

Sirius pried Arthur's hand off his arm, which he flexed. The sight of his muscles caused all three Gryffindor Sisters to faint. "What are you talking about, old man? Who's got who looked in a tower?" Sirius asked, motioning for Peter to revive the three sisters.

"Kristin is locked in tower," Arthur said, "by a beast! A monster!" His declaration caused all in Rosmerta's to start laughing hysterically, including Sirius. Arthur's face grew as red as his hair. "You have to believe me. Kristin needs our help! I need you to help me out!"

Sirius could smell a joke a mile away and he could sense one now. "Alright, old man, we'll help you out," he said, smiling at the grin on Arthur's face. "Which way did you come in?" The rest of the bar laughed as two of Sirius' lackeys dragged Arthur out of the bar. "Crazy old man," Sirius said.

He then suddenly got thoughtful, placing his finger over his lips and going, "Mmm." He sat like that for a few minutes before smiling deviously. "I've got it!" he declared.

"Got what?" Peter and the Gryffindor Sisters asked in unison.

"An idea. I'm crazy about Kristin, she's crazy about her father, and the old man is just plain crazy," Sirius said. "So, I've come up a way to get the girl at last!" He drew the four all together and began whispering in their ear.

Peter pulled back and just gasped when the plan was finished. "She wouldn't fall for that!" Gryffindor Sister 1 said. "But for her father, she would do anything," Gryffindor Sister 2 said. "So it is a brilliant idea!" the last Gryffindor Sister finished. Sirius just sat back laughing.


	10. In Which Our Main Characters Bond

Kristin smoothed out the extremely pink outfit Madame Femme Gras picked out for her. She peered into the dining room to see the Beast just sitting there, waiting. She twisted her hands, wondering whether she should go in or not. It was very awkward after last night. In less than twenty-four hours, this Beast had gone from a monster to almost human. How was she supposed to react?

Well, she figured keeping him waiting wasn't a good way to react, so she walked into the dining room. "Good morning," she said, slightly nervous. The Beast looked up and smiled at her—at least, she thought it was a smile. After all, with those fangs, who could honestly tell?

Then he shocked her by standing and pulling out her chair, like a gentleman. "Thank you," she said, smiling. "Ever since last night—this morning—you've been a walking, talking surprise!"

The Beast sat down and looked her over. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," he commented.

Kristin smiled down into the porridge placed in front of her. "A walking, talking good surprise," she mended.

"Ah, a compliment. Well you have pulled some surprises of your own," he responded. "Like returning back here."

"Well, I couldn't leave you out in the woods, injured," Kristin said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "So, how's your breakfast?" she asked, trying to break into her bowl of porridge.

"A bit overcooked. How about yours?" he inquired, turning his bowl upside down and marveled at the fact that gravity hadn't taken hold of his breakfast yet.

"The same," she replied. They stared at each other before both yelling, "MRS. WEASLEY!"

The teapot came bustling out of the kitchen, huffing at the fact they both had called her. "What is the matter, you two?" she asked, a bit snippety. The late night had affected all but the two at the table.

"Um, the porridge is a bit overcooked," the Beast said, banging his spoon against his breakfast to prove his point. "If I were to leave a potion on as long as the cook obviously left this porridge on for, the dungeon would be no more!"

Mrs. Weasley stood aghast at the breakfast laid before the two. "I'll speak to the cook," she said. "But for now, I'm sure this will make it edible." She hopped over and poured some of her hot water into the bowls. "Bon appetit!" she called, returning to the table.

Kristin swirled her porridge after Mrs. Weasley had left. "Well, this certainly looks like an improvement," she said. She cautiously tried a spoonful. "And it taste is an improvement as well." The Beast smiled (she now assumed that was smile) again and the two dug in.

* * *

Severus sat snuggled in his favorite chair in front of roaring fire. A freak snowstorm had hit right after he and Kristin had returned to the castle, and it still hadn't calmed down. He heard footsteps sounding in the door and knew it had to be her coming to his room. He decided that a little bonding time was needed between the two.

Kristin walked in, still in that bright pink dress she wore to breakfast. "Is there room in front of the fire for two?" she asked, hands clasped behind her back. He motioned to the seat next to him. "So," she said, a bit nervously.

"So I thought we needed to get to know each other," Severus said. "After all, it looks like the weather is going to trap us inside here for awhile."

"I can do that," Kristin agreed. "So, do you have a name or am I going to have to keep calling you 'Beast?'" she asked, sweetly.

Severus relished this question. He had wanted to tell her but had been advised against it at the time, but he was now asked directly. "Don't laugh, but it's Severus."

Kristin's eyebrow went up. "Severus? Wow, pureblood wizard family?"

"How could you tell?" Severus was curious to know.

"The odd name. It seems to be some sort of tradition among pureblood wizards and witches," Kristin asked. "Okay, you're turn to ask me a question."

"So, are you a pureblood?" Severus asked, interest now increased with Kristin's observation.

She shook her head. "No, my dad is though. But my mother was a muggle-born witch. So I'm one-half," she said. "I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me."

"How could it?" Severus asked. "Your turn again."

"Goody!" Kristin said, suddenly pepped up. Severus smiled, despite his best effort not to. "This is easy: Were you always a beast? If you don't mind me asking."

Severus inwardly flinched. The one question he couldn't give an honest answer to. But he came up with a clever ruse. "A transformation gone wrong," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Kristin patted his knee in sympathy. "But," he continued, "I believe it is my turn. So, I unfortunately met your father. How about your mother?"

Kristin frowned and fiddled with her locket, which Severus noticed was gold, not silver like Harmony had said. "She died—in the epidemic outbreak a few years ago," Kristin explained. "So it's been me and Papa for a while now, especially since we moved to Hogsmeade. We moved there because Papa couldn't remain in our old house with all its memory of Mama."

"I lost my mother too," Severus said, glad he had someone else who could also commiserate with him. "In the first break of the epidemic. Her and my little brother," Severus said. Kristin placed her hand on his arm. "After that it was Father, Mrs. Weasley and me. Mother had done most of my raising," Severus found himself explaining, "so Father had no idea what he was doing and left me to my own devices with Mrs. Weasley's maternal eye on me."

Kristin was shocked to find out she actually had something in common with her captor—no, her host. He had sort of set her free the night before. She knew he had expected her to run and never look back, not to care for him back at the castle. But as he fainted, he had said he had ran out to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt—what monster would do that? She excused herself from the room and decided to go for a walk around the castle.

* * *

The next day, Kristin awoke to sunshine pouring through her windows. She had taken it upon herself the night before to magic the windows clean. She threw back the curtains to find that the storm had stopped and fresh, white, powdery snow lay all around the castle.

Mrs. Weasley brought breakfast to Kristin, saying that Severus had wanted to sleep late that day. Kristin didn't mind and nearly pounced on the bacon and eggs the teapot had brought up on her speeding tea tray. Madame Femme Gras tisked at Kristin's eating that morning, scolding, "You have to breath sometime, my dear. Besides, wouldn't you wish to eat at a normal pace and listen to be sing a famous aria?" This alone caused Kristin to eat faster.

Madame Femme Gras, not noticing the fact Kristin sped up when her singing was mentioned, offered to give Kristin a nice warm dress. "As long as it is not pink!" Kristin argued back, remembering the dress the wardrobe had squeezed her into the day before. This time, the Madame took out a beautiful blue wool dress, perfect for snow time weather. Kristin changed into it, also putting on a new cloak given to her by Severus the day before since the werewolves had ripped hers and it had been used as his first bandage. She pulled gloves over her hands, ran for the door and immediately jumped into the snow, sinking in down to her waist.

* * *

James and Remus hopped down the room, after being summoned by their master. "Remember the time we could just apparate around this caste?" James wheezed out as they made the journey.

"I barely remember having legs let alone doing magic," Remus responded. "Can we please slow down a bit?"

"Everyday life as it used to be becomes fuzzier and fuzzier. In the beginning I could vividly remember Lily's red hair, her scent, how she felt when I held her. I've lost that! It just seems like a good dream from long ago," James continued.

Remus had to agree. "I sometimes dream we are back in our human form. But everyone is a blur. Harmony's figure and her beautiful golden hair is all outlined in black fuzz. All faces—yours, Lily's, Mrs. Weasley's, Billy's, even mine—are all blacked out! It aggravates me that I can't even remember what I look like!"

James and Remus reached the room, but didn't enter right away. "We will break this curse one day," James said, trying to boost confidence in himself and his friend.

"How?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "Mrs. Weasley has told us that the rose is starting to wilt! His time is running out!"

"Hope, my friend, hope! If we lose hope, we lose any chance!" James said. "Now, let's go in before he gets angry."

* * *

After Severus awoke that day, he decided to go stand on a balcony, mostly because he had overheard Lily and James talking about Kristin being outside. Sure enough, the woman was out there in the snow, just sitting on it, since she couldn't walk anywhere without sinking. He watched her lay back and make a snow angel, smiling like a little kid.

Remus and James finally entered the room. Severus turned and motioned them forward. His two subjects hopped onto the balcony rail beside him. "Look at her," he said to them. "She had the option of leaving me, but she came back to the castle. I have to thank her. Any ideas?" he asked.

Remus' and James' mouths dropped open. Each was rendered speechless and it took a couple of minutes before Remus could stutter something out. "But, why us, sire?" he asked.

"Because you two have the experience," Severus said. "Remus, you have Harmony. James, you and Lily—and the fact you are the head of household flirting. I just need your help in this matter. So, what do I do?"

Remus hopped forward. "Well, there are many different methods for wooing a young woman. To each his own. There are the customary flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…"

"My friend, if I haven't seen you with Harmony, I would say you didn't have a romantic bone in your body," James said, aghast. "You could do what Mr. Sounds Unromantic did and take her for a walk. You could do what Lily and I did…"

"Get locked in a closet and start snogging from the sexual tension?" Remus inserted with a snort.

"No, what we did after—you know, the romantic midnight ride with the carriage I took her on."

"That was you?" Severus asked, remembering that morning when he discovered the carriage had been removed. "But that doesn't matter now. How do I thank Kristin?"

"Well, she isn't the average woman," James said, in deep thought. "It would have to be something special for her."

"Do you take me for some sort of an idiot? Of course I know that!" Severus said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, her eyes lit up when we mentioned our library," Remus remembered. "She seemed interested—of course, her curiosity won out that interest, but there was still that interest."

"That's it then!" James said, excitedly. "You show her the library and give her free use of it for her entire stay!" he told Severus.

"She could have it. Merlin knows it's been a long time since I've been there. And I can't read books anymore, these claws tear the pages!" Severus threw down his paws in disgust. "I've had to do my potions from memory. But if she will accept the library, she can have it to herself."

"Well, sire, maybe you don't need as much help in this field as you think," James commented. "Maybe you could even give Remus some advice."

"How dare you! I do NOT need advice. My relationship with Harmony is just fine, thank you very much!"

"Well lately, it seems you two have hit a snag!"

"And you can't say that even yours and Lily's hasn't hit a rut recently!"

"What are you implying?"

"I think," Severus said, stepping in, "he's just voicing his frustration as are you, James. I've placed your relationships into this situation with my selfishness." He became grave. "And I'm sorry. I really am."

* * *

Kristin just laid there in the snow for a little while longer, not wanting to get up, when she felt a shadow pass over her. Opening up her eyes, she saw Severus standing over her. "Hello. Care to join in the fun?" she asked him. He didn't answer her, just staring at her with this sneaky look.

Kristin stood up, suddenly nervous. "What are you thinking of?" she asked, suspicious. Severus still didn't answer her but withdrew his hand from behind his back. Before she could blink, Kristin was covered in snow. "HEY!"

Kristin tossed back another snowball. The two began a snowball fight, complete with separate forts, that lasted for over an hour. When the two were finished, they walked back in dripping wet. Mrs. Weasley squealed in horror. "Severus, go to the dungeon and dry off in front of a fire. Kristin, you come with me and we will get you into a hot bath." The two suppressed their giggles and followed the raging teapot.


	11. The Library!

Kristin slipped further into the warm bathwater and thought of the past fight. It was the first battle the two of them had that didn't involve their angry feelings. They were still stubborn, considering neither side was willing to surrender, but there was an air of fun. And for some reason, Kristin could tell that that air hadn't been around this palace in a while. She smiled, though, at the memory of the reason why the fight eventually ended.

* * *

_"Give up yet?" Severus asked, cautiously peaking over the top of his fort to spy on his enemy. _

_"Never!" Kristin yelled back. She hurtled a snowball over, just missing him. "I will get you!"_

_Severus perked up and went to throw another ball, when he suddenly dropped it. A suspicious Kristin didn't put down her snowball. She held it tighter when the Beast hopped over his fort and ran into hers. "No fair, you can't do that!" she yelled._

_"I'm surrendering!" he retorted, catching her off-guard. "You're turning blue and I want you to go inside." With that, he grabbed her hand and tugged her inside the castle._

* * *

That was so sweet! To give up some of his own dignity by surrendering during a snowball battle to make sure she didn't stay out in the cold too long. After all, he had fur, she had a cloak and had been out there longer than he had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Harmony. The napkin made her way to the tub to give Kristin a message. "The Master said that when you are done with your bath to meet him in the lobby. He has something to show you." Harmony curtsied and turned to leave.

Kristin slunk down into the tub, leaning on the rim, smiling. He had something to show her? It had to be good, she hoped. Before the napkin left, she remembered to call out a thank you to Harmony.

* * *

Severus was about to start pacing if Kristin didn't show up in two more minutes. Luckily, she came running down, a blur of yellow, white and black coming towards him. She stopped in front, panting but smiling. Her dress was of a yellow velvet skirt and a white shirt. But what amazed Severus was Kristin's hair. Of course, it was still in her usual ponytail, tied back with a yellow ribbon. But today, yellow streaks were added into her hair.

"Good Merlin," Severus said, "how did you do that with your hair?"

Kristin smiled as she ran her hand through her hair. "My mother taught me how to charm it when I was young, so she didn't always have to do it. She did it once for a town celebration and I liked so much. I just hadn't done it in a while, but I decided to start again. You like?"

"It's lovely," Severus responded. But then he shook his head. "But I haven't called you here to marvel at your hair."

"I know that," Kristin replied. "Harmony said in her transmittance of your message that you wished to show me something."

Severus marveled at the amount of words Kristin had strung together. "I am an avid reader," Kristin explained.

"Wonderful! That makes my surprise even better!" Severus grabbed Kristin's hand, and ran down a corridor with her in tow. They came to a big double oak door. "Close your eyes," he ordered. "It is a surprise after all."

Once Severus was sure Kristin's eyes were shut tight, he pushed open the doors. He led her to the middle of the room and went to open the curtains flooding the room with light. He turned to his guest and said, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

* * *

Kristin opened her eyes and they grew wide. The room was obviously the palace the library. The chamber was covered with shelves filled to capacity with books of all types, extending from the beautifully blue carpeted floors to the marble ceiling. And the room was certainly a large one.

"Merlin!" she said, still in awe of Severus' surprise. "I've never seen so many books in my entire life."

"Do you like it?" Severus asked her.

Kristin turned towards him. "No, I don't like it." She paused. "I love it! Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

Severus smiled. "Then it's yours."

"Mine?"

"I insist!"

"But I couldn't! Are you serious?" she asked, concerned for her host's sanity at the moment.

"Completely. I have no use for it anymore," he said, extending his hands. "I can't read anymore. These claws have destroyed quite a few books."

Kristin could hear the sorrow in his voice. She walked up to the shelf and pulled out a red covered book. She held it close to her. "How about we read together?" she asked, turning around.

She could tell she caught him off guard. "What?" he stuttered out, shocked.

"A reading hour. We can get together in the parlor and I can read a chapter or two a day. Then we both get to enjoy these books," Kristin said. "I can tell you miss them. So what do you say?"

She extended her hand, waiting for Severus to shake it. "Deal," he said, grabbing her hand. Kristin smiled and realized she had crossed another barrier with the Beast.

* * *

Severus came to enjoy having Kristin around, even in the former off limits dungeon. She was able to read him new potions and she actually had an appreciation for the subject. His subjects never liked his potions except for Lily. But her hands were useless. Remus and Harmony had the intellect to help, but both were prone to potions' accidents. James' attention could never be held long enough for Severus to finish his projects and Mrs. Weasley couldn't be asked to.

But Kristin would read him the instructions and watch in awe as he executed each item she read with painstaking perfection. And after the potion was done, they would retreat upstairs to his parlor and she would read some more. This time, it was of the fairy tales and other fiction stories his ancient library housed.

Hero after hero, slaying monster after monster, rescuing fair maiden after fair maiden. Dragon upon dragon, slain by knight after knight. Or maybe it was just the same knight killing the same dragon in all these stories, Severus once thought. The mortal conception of witches and wizards was laughable, but Severus still remained embroiled in their half-witted schemes. A once upon a time always ended with a happily ever after.

"Incredible!"

"What's incredible?"

"What these books can do!" Severus said, holding one in his hands. "I always loved books, but for an educational purpose not for this new one."

Kristin appeared intrigued. "What new purpose are you talking about?" she asked.

Severus beamed at her. "An escape. It makes me forget for that time it takes for you to read what I really am." As he finished this sentiment, his voice grew somber.

Kristin stood up and laid her hand on his arm, which Severus noted she had been doing a lot lately. "If it helps, I don't think you're a 'what' but a 'who.' And we've something in common. I'm not the most popular in town." She suddenly became pensive. "Besides Papa, I highly doubt anyone cares that I've gone missing."

Severus twirled quickly around, catching Kristin off guard. He couldn't imagine this woman not being liked by anyone. "Then they are idiots and don't deserve to have you in their presence," he told her.

She smiled. "I would like to ask you for something."

"Name it and it's yours."

"A second chance," Kristin requested. "Would you care to have dinner with me? It seems to be the one meal we haven't eaten together."

"Dinner?" Severus asked in disbelief. "Of course. Tomorrow night alright?"

Kristin threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she cried. "And tomorrow night is perfect." With a kiss on his cheek, Kristin bounded out of the room. Severus watched her and plopped down, smiling like an idiot while holding his cheek.

* * *

The more important members of the household were casually eavesdropping on the couple. Each was filled with hope as they heard Kristin's request and as they watched their Master's reaction.

"Splendid!" Remus cried, twirling Harmony around. The napkin laughed as the clock just repeated that one word over and over.

James watched his friend in curiosity. He leaned over to Mrs. Weasley and whispered, "I fear the stress has finally gotten to Remus. He's snapped completely!"

"Oh no, dear," the teapot responded, "he's still quite sane. He's realized we are almost on the verge of being freed."

James stepped back, joined by a shocked Lily and Billy. "What makes you say so?" he asked.

"Just look at them," Harmony said. "It's quite plain! They're falling in love. We may be human by tomorrow night!" She and Lily rushed towards each other and continued the spinning Remus had done with Harmony moments earlier.

"Mama, is that true?" Billy asked his mother, the teacup cuddling close. "Could we be human again soon?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled maternally. "Yes," she replied, "I do believe it could be soon."

"What may be soon?" Madame Femme Gras asked as she waddled to wear the others were standing.

"Shh! Not so loud. We're technically eavesdropping," Remus advised the bureau. "We don't need the master knowing we're out here."

Madame Femme Gras' mouth formed an "O." She lowered her voice a bit and asked, "So, what will be soon?"

"Our freedom!" Lily cried. "Kristin just asked Severus to have dinner with her tomorrow night. And look at his face!"

Madame Femme Gras peeked into the library, trying hard to remain in the shadows. She smiled happily and turned back. "I'll be normal sized within two mornings!"

"I'll have hands!"

"Legs!"

"Hair!"

"Lips!"

"James!"

"What?"

"We'll be ourselves again," Mrs. Weasley said, changing the mood Lily and James had created. "Ourselves."

* * *

Back in town, Sirius was beginning to put his plan into action. In the dead of the night, he and Peter sat in the back room of Madame Rosmerta's. It had taking much of Sirius' charm to win the barkeep over, but it was eventually won.

They heard the front door open and shut before a cloaked man appeared in the doorway. Sirius motioned to the figure to shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, the only light was from a single candle that Peter had lit on the table.

The cloaked man sat down across from Sirius. "I normally don't leave the institution this late in the night," the man said, his voice having a creepy undertone. "But, sir, you said it would be worthwhile."

"Yes," Sirius said. "You see, I have my eyes on this girl. The most beautiful one in town. There's one small snag—she needs some more persuation, if you please."

"Turned him down and left him to wallow in the mud. Literally," Peter smirked. Sirius smacked his smaller friend upside his blonde head.

"Now, everyone knows that her father isn't the sanest man in the town. But Kristin is completely devoted to the man, Merlin knows why. So, I thought what better way to persuade the girl by turning to the good people at the Hogsmead Institute for the Crazy and its curator, Mister Alastor Moody," Sirius said.

"I think I see where you are going with this," Moody replied, throwing back his cloak to reveal his magical eye. "But what are you going to give me to soothe my conscience about locking up a harmless, if somewhat dazed, wizard?"

Sirius threw down a bag of gold coins onto the table. "Will that do?" he asked. "Will you help me?"

"Absolutely," Moody replied. "I come and declare Arthur unfit to live amongst the good people of Hogsmeade. I prepare to cart him away and you make your move on his hysterical daughter."

"Who would do anything to save her poor, defenseless father. Even if it means marrying me," Sirius said, smiling deviously.

"She'd rather die," Peter interjected. When Sirius raised his hand again, the man quickly added, "Than see her father in the nuthouse!" Sirius placed his hand on Peter's shoulder in gratitude.

"Then it's a deal. Pleasure doing business with you, sir," Moody said, collecting his coins. With a slight nod of his head, the man disappeared into the darkness of the tavern and then of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Arthur was packing a small bag. His daughter had been kept prisoner for two weeks. His cold had gone and he was determined to go and rescue her. Since no one believed his story about the Beast plus the fact no one seemed to miss his daughter, Arthur was prepared to go on alone.

He pulled his cloak on and packed a map into his bag. Arthur closed his cottage's door and faced the Forbidden Forest. He knew it would be a little safer this trip around since the full moon was far off. He figured that it would only take the night to get to the castle—the problem was getting into the castle. But he would worry about that when he came to it.

So, taking a deep breath, Arthur started out for the Forbidden Forest to save Kristin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Sweet 16 Movie Buff…I'm back!!! You're still my ONLY reviewer…I hope you and my other friend (who reads these somewhat ahead of time) are enjoying these…look for more chapters coming soon…Mac 


	12. The Ballroom Scene

"There's no way I can go through with this!"

"Sire, you can do this! We all have faith in you."

It was about an hour and a half until the big dinner and Severus was in the middle of a full fledged panic attack. James and Remus were in the dungeons, helping their Master prepare for the meal. And trying to calm him down as well.

"Sire, just take a deep breath," Remus said. "And as much as I will regret this later on, I'm turning you over to James for some lessons. Merlin help us all."

James stepped forward, smiling happily. "Don't you worry a thing, Remus," he said. "Though I doubt you could stop." James approached Severus, who was now wisely cowering in the corner.

"Tonight is the night, sire," James began. "So, to ensure that we are all happy and human in the morning, please pay attention to the following points. One, be a gentleman."

"I know that, idiot!" Severus said through clenched teeth. "Why do you think she asked me for a dinner tonight?"

"Number two," James continued, annoyed with the interruption, "compliment her. Say she looks beautiful—"

"She always looks beautiful."

"Say the candlelight enhances that beauty."

"It doesn't need enhancement."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" James screamed out.

"Wow, James, temper, temper. Remember?" Severus teased. James just stood there sputtering nonsensical syllables.

Remus approached Severus. "Just remember to be yourself, and just say whatever is in your heart. Then trust fate to do the rest," he advised. "Now you finish getting ready and I'll go check on Kristin."

* * *

Severus finished dressing, wearing a green jacket with silver trim and black breeches. His black mane was neatly combed and pulled back into a ponytail, held by a green ribbon, the fashion of the time. He opened his jewelry box, remembering a time when he would sneak into his father's study and try on his kingly rings. That was when they actually still fitted. He closed the box with a sigh, as Remus entered the room.

"Your lady, awaits you, sire," the clock said, bowing. Severus stood up and walked down the stairs as Remus ran across to signal Harmony to get Kristin. So, Severus stood, breathing in and out, in and out...

And then he stopped breathing. Kristin came out in a stunning green dress. It was the one with the velvet bodice and flowing taffeta skirt. Severus smiled when he saw that Madame Femme Gras had left Kristin's hair down, curling over her shoulders. And in her own true style, green stripes decorated her hair.

She seemed to have to prevent herself from running down the stairs. She took each step deliberately and finally met him at the bottom. He bowed, she curtsied and then Severus took Kristin's hand in his paw. He led her into the grand dining room, meticulously set up for their dinner. With one graceful swoop, her chair was pulled out and pushed in as soon as she sat down.

* * *

Every so often, Kristin would have to remind herself to either eat or breath. This was all so sudden. Two weeks ago, she couldn't stand the man sitting across from her. Now, she was willingly eating dinner with him. And also, lately, every time she saw him, Kristin's stomach would begin to jump all around. The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other's presence and the delicious meal.

After eating, the two sat there staring the other down. Music played in the background and Kristin came up with a good idea. "Well, here I am in a fairy-tale dress eating a fairy-tale feast. In every other fairy tale, now would be the part where we would dance," she said, slyly.

She watched as Severus began to panic and squirm. "Oh no," he stuttered. "I don't dance." But James and Remus gave their master a nudge and Severus was soon extending his hand towards Kristin.

He led her out on to the dance floor, where Kristin learned he hadn't been trying to get out of dancing. "You really can't dance, can you?" she asked. He hung his head in shame. "Oh, that's nothing! I can show you easily." Kristin placed his paw on her waist and took the other one in her own hand. "I'll lead for a little while. When you feel comfortable, just take over. I'll follow you," she said.

Kristin led for a while, but then she felt Severus gain confidence. He soon took over and Kristin didn't worry about a thing. As the lights dimmed around her—Merlin, James did know how to be romantic!—she leaned in a rested her head on his chest. She liked the spot she chose, since her head seemed to rest on both the smooth fabric of his shirt and his warm fur. Unfortunately, it had to come to an end as the music died away. Kristin didn't want to pull away, but he did.

She was still a little dazed from the dance, but she was sure she was pouting. However, Severus grabbed Kristin's hand and asked, "You said you would follow me out on the dance floor. How about now?"

She smiled and replied, "Anywhere, anytime." Severus smiled and led her to the balcony right outside the castle.

* * *

Severus brought her to the balcony's rail and helped her sit down. He stepped off to the side for a bit, just thinking. He was not as nervous as before. Kristin's statement about promising to follow him anytime, anywhere had given him reassurance. He took a deep breath and remembered what Remus had told him: _Just say whatever is in your heart. Trust fate to do the rest._

So, trusting in fate and in Remus, Severus sat down next to Kristin. "Kristin, are you happy here?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, smiling, "I am happy here. The servants are wonderful—they are the friends I never really had. This castle is like a place from one of my books—or dreams..."

"What about me? Are you happy here with me?" Severus asked, now nervous of her answer.

Kristin placed her hand on his paw. "And I'm happy here with you," she comforted. But then she became pensive and sad.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked, now concerned about her.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just...I was wondering about my father. I don't know if he's home, if he's all right...I just wish I could see him again."

Severus watched her and finally decided on something. "There is a way," he said, grabbing her hand. He led her to the dungeon, to show her his magical mirror. No one else had ever used it before, but if it made Kristin happy, she would be the first. The two burst in to his room, and he strode across the room to his beside to pick up the mirror.

* * *

Kristin couldn't believe she was standing this far into the dungeons. She was actually in Severus' bedroom—she wouldn't even dare go in here no matter how tempting. But she wondered how she could see her father in here.

That's when Severus' approached her with a hand mirror. He placed it in her hand, and she ran her fingers along the ornate design. The mirror seemed to be made of pearls with red roses along the mirror edges, vines trailing along the handle. "It's beautiful," she breathed. "But how's it going to help me?"

"It's a magic mirror," Severus told her. "It will show you whatever you want—just ask it."

Kristin held up the mirror. "Show me my father, please," she said. An eerie green glow—like the one that enveloped Severus' enchanted rose—surrounded the mirror. In the screen Kristin could see Arthur out in the Forbidden Forest. The winter was turning rougher and rougher; her father was falling ill again and unprepared for the trip. "No, he's sick—I think he might die!" she cried.

Severus looked at her. "Then go to him," he said, a quiver in his voice. "I release you. Though, you haven't been a prisoner here for a while. Go!" As he said this, he gave her a little push.

Kristin remained standing there, quite in shock. She stammered out a thank you and handed the mirror back to Severus. He in turn gave it back to her, telling her to use it when she missed him. Kristin looked down and realized she missed him already. But her father needed her. She turned and hiked up her skirt, running out of the room. She turned to Severus and said, "I know I haven't been a prisoner in this castle. I had other reasons for staying." With that, she was gone.

* * *

James, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Lily and Billy saw the woman leave their master's quarters. Without bothering to read her expression, they rushed into the room. "Splendid!" Remus said. "Simply splendid!"

"It went well, didn't it?" James asked. "My advice must've helped."

"Yeah—if he didn't follow it," Lily stated. "I'm sure he impressed her

Severus was leaning against his flower's container, stroking. "I let her go," he said, melancholy.

"Yes, yes, of course," Remus said, absentmindedly. Then his master's words sunk in. "You WHAT?" he shouted, while all the other servants stared.

"But, but, why?" James asked, with an air of depression. "Why?" Lily reached over and comforted her depressed beau.

"I had to," Severus said, turning around. He gave Mrs. Weasley a look she could read instantly. She gasped and said—

"After all these years! He's finally learned to love," she said, in a proud motherly way.

James suddenly regained hope. "That's it then! That should be enough to break the spell!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "She needs to love him back, I'm afraid. And I highly doubt she said the words."

"Maybe she's still here!" James said, like a one holding onto a wild goose during a chase. "We could go and get her. You could profess your love to her and she can say she returns the feelings and we could become human again!"

At that point, Harmony came into the room. "Well, Kristin just left to look for her father. I hope she finds him soon. She was really concerned." At this, James let out an unearthly howl. Lily led him out of the room. "What'd I say?" Harmony asked. Remus shushed her and took her out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley sent Billy out of the room and turned to Severus. "I'm proud of you. You did the right thing letting Kristin go to her father," she said.

"Yeah, but now we will never be human again and I may never see her either," he said. "I don't know which one depresses me more. If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley, I think I'd rather be left alone now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, "I understand. I'll leave you now." With that, she left the room.

Severus stood there, staring out the window, hoping for a last glance of Kristin. He really hoped he had done the right thing for everyone involved. Maybe he would be happy—as soon as his heart stopped breaking.


	13. Kill the Beast Or He's Not a CANNIBAL!

Kristin was able to find her father before any harm could befall him. She considered this a miracle and helped Arthur back through the woods to their cottage at the edge of Hogsmeade. She got him safely inside, put him straight to bed and began tending to him.

In the morning, after a few hours of sleep, she left her slumbering father and returned to the village. No one seemed to have realized she had been gone for nearly half a month, and life went on as it had the day her father left for the Ministry. She fell into some sort of depression, falling back into the same old, same old. That's what had intrigued her about life at the castle—there was something new to discover everyday.

But she put the thoughts of the castle—and Severus—far from her mind as she hurried to the nearest mediwitch. She hoped this one would help her father, since flooing St. Mungo's always cost more for distance traveling. Luckily, the mediwitch was willing to help Arthur, and for an affordable price, too.

Kristin and the mediwitch hurried from the town. Before leaving, Kristin noted she saw Peter on the street, but thought nothing of it. After all, he wasn't the one interested in her—his crazy friend who couldn't get it through his thick skull Kristin didn't like him was. But she didn't notice Peter slip into Madame Rosmerta's.

* * *

The mediwitch had left the cottage before nightfall. She said Arthur hadn't been fully recovered when he went back out into the bitter cold and his illness had struck with a vengeance. She prescribed some potions to help the man and left it to his daughter to brew it. The mediwitch, though, immediately administered a pre-brewed potion and stayed to make sure it took effect.

Now, at nightfall, Kristin sat brewing her father's medicinal potions, remembering the times she kept Severus company. She wished he was there in the cottage with her now, just so she could have somebody to talk to.

But her father was stirring, startling her from her reverie. "Papa?" she asked, rushing to his side. She sat down on the side of his bed as he sat up.

"Where—where am I?" he asked, slightly dazed. Probably an after effect of the potion.

"We're home," Kristin said. "In our cottage near Hogsmeade." She added that last part in just so that her father didn't think they were still living near London.

Arthur's daze finally seemed to lift as he looked at his daughter. "Kristin? You're back!" he said triumphantly. He hugged his daughter with whatever strength he had left. "How did you escape?" he asked, suddenly aware what her presence meant. "Tell me everything!"

"Papa, calm down! You were terribly sick and I think the mediwitch would kill me if I got you all excited," she said, pushing her father back down onto the pillow. "Besides, I didn't escape. He let me go."

Arthur, refusing to go down, sat back up. "That monster just let you waltz right out of his castle?" he asked, a darkness coming over his face.

Kristin, realizing her father wouldn't lie back down, sighed. She also thought it odd her father chose to use the word waltz after the previous night. "Well, in all honesty, yes," she replied. "But he's not a monster. He's really kind deep down—he let me go to save your life!" Kristin explained.

"What?" Arthur cried. "How would either of you know I was sick and lost in the woods?" Kristin sighed and went over to her pack. Inside sat her favorite book—untouched from the time she left the cottage—and the mirror. She picked up the mirror and brought it over to her father.

"Severus—the Beast—noticed I wasn't happy," Kristin said. Wait, that really wasn't true, she thought. I was happy, I was just missing you. But she continued on, too late to change her choice of words. "And when he asked me why, I said it was because I wanted to see you. So he gave me this and I was able to see you in the woods."

She handed the mirror to her father, knowing enchanted muggle objects intrigued him. But he didn't focus too much on the mirror at that point. "He just noticed? What he was up in the North Tower one day, noticed you looking sad and asked his prisoner why?" Arthur said, still seething with anger.

"No, no," Kristin stammered out. "I wasn't in the cell you were. I wasn't in a cell at all—I guess the castle staff convinced Severus to put me in a bedroom in the castle. And he noticed my sadness when—when—" Kristin didn't know what to say for when. When we were sitting out on the balcony and I was pretty sure he was going to confess his love for me? Or was that last part just some wild part of my imagination fueled by my books? But she had to continue and settled on a good answer to when. "When we were eating dinner together."

"You ate with that creature?!" Arthur was beyond livid. "How were you to know you weren't dessert?"

Kristin chased the perverted meaning she stuck to the word dessert from her mind and focused on the one her father meant. "Because he's not a cannibal," she said, quite flatly. Her father just laid among the pillows his daughter had surrounded him with, still spewing quite noisily about Severus.

"He's a monster and an oddity. He locked me in a cell in a tower—wouldn't that be what his dungeon was for?" Arthur asked, still hurt over the fact he had been a prisoner.

"No, he uses the dungeon as his own personal rooms," Kristin replied. When she heard her father gasp, she realized she had said it aloud. He wasn't supposed to know that! If he thought Severus was going to eat her when she told him about the dinner, what would her father say now that he knew his daughter had been in the Beast's private quarters?

Arthur's face was white as he spoke to his daughter. "You were down there? Was he there?"

"Yes," she stammered out. Defining moment: tell her father the partial truth or the whole truth? "It was forbidden, but I still managed to end up in there. And he would sometimes let me down because he needed my help with his potions."

"Were you alone? Together?"

Kristin didn't know what to respond to this. Most of the times she and Severus were alone in the dungeons, but there were the various times Mrs. Weasley popped in to check on the two. Did she tell her father yes, we were alone; no, we weren't alone; or yes, but occasionally someone popped in. And would she admit she had been in his bedroom alone with him? Her father would go off and she would never get to explain that it was just long enough to get the mirror and that nothing had happened.

Her pause was making Arthur more agitated by the silent minute. "Well, Kristin, were you?" he pressed further.

* * *

But Kristin was spared the answer by a knock on their cottage door. She got up, praying it wasn't the mediwitch—what would she say if the witch wondered why Arthur was all worked up? My father thinks some Beast did something perversely wrong with me and yes, I mean an actually Beast.

Kristin opened the door a crack to see Mister Moody standing outside. She gasped, knowing full well what the man ran. She slammed the door immediately and rushed to her father's bedside.

"Papa, did you tell anyone about Severus?" she asked him.

"Who?" Arthur asked, confused. "And who was at the door."

"Severus is the Beast, Papa. Now answer my question. Did you tell anyone about what you saw at the castle?"

"Yes, I did." Arthur looked at his daughter, rage subsided. "I needed to rescue you, but knew I couldn't stand up to that monster. So I asked Sirius for help—he's a nice young man interested in you—but everyone just brushed me off."

"Oh they didn't brush you off," Kristin replied. "They think you're crazy! And Sirius isn't a nice young man, he's a creep. He's probably the reason why Alastor Moody is standing on our doorstep!"

Arthur sat up even more than he did when he was interrogating his daughter. "What? Alastor Moody, as in the curator of the Hogsmeade Institute for the Crazy? Oh, maybe it's not for that. Just go and ask him what he wants."

Kristin, concerned for her father, got back up and went to the door. Moody was still standing there. "Um, hello," she said. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here in regards to your father," the man replied, in a voice that would spook even a ghost.

Kristin stepped up closer to the man, to show she wasn't going to yield to his request. "My father is not crazy," she defended.

"I'm afraid your neighbors think otherwise," Moody said, stepping aside. Kristin could now see his wagon and that it was surrounded by all the villagers. Peter stood out foremost in the crowd, Kristin noted as Moody continued on. "They believe he needs proper care."

"Like you're going to give it to him! And why do they think he's crazy?" Kristin demanded.

"We all heard him raving in Madame Rosmerta's," Peter said. "He was going on and on about some Beast having you trapped in a castle."

Moody smiled. "So, you see, my dear, your father does need care for his condition," he said.

"My father's condition is the fact he is a physically ill man who is being slandered against by his own neighbors!" Kristin yelled, pulling out her wand.

"Expelliamus!" Moody yelled. Kristin's wand was yanked from her hand and held onto by the man. "Now, if you don't mind, we need to get your father. Excuse me." With that, Moody pushed his way into the cottage.

* * *

Kristin looked over the side of her stairs to see Sirius in the shadows. She ran up to him and demanded, "Tell them that this is all a big misunderstanding! I know you are behind this some how!"

Sirius shushed her. "Of course this is all a big misunderstanding, but how dare you insinuate that I planned this!"

"I didn't insinuate, I flat out accused you of it!"

"Calm down, my dear," Sirius said, placing his arm around her shoulder. "There is a way I can fix it. Just say you'll marry me and I'll call off Moody."

Kristin thought she was going to gag. "Never," she said, through clenched teeth. Sirius pulled away with a huff and walked to where Moody held a squirming Arthur, who was dressed in a white straight jacket. Kristin ran forward, shouting her protests, but the only villager who joined in was the mediwitch, complaining that this wasn't good for the man's health.

Fed up, Kristin dashed inside and darted around looking for something to help her father. That blasted curator still had her wand, so she couldn't hex him into the next century. The only thing she could see though was the mirror, discarded on the floor. It had probably fallen when Moody had wrenched Arthur from the bed. Kristin knelt and picked it up, examining for any scratches or to see if it were broken. It wasn't and it was her only hope.

She returned outside to see that Moody was about to curse her father to subdue him, Sirius ready to help. She was going to prove her father wasn't crazy—sorry, Severus, she thought. "My father isn't crazy!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Show me the beast!" With that, the mirror glowed green, quieting all the villagers.

* * *

Sirius was furious. She had refused him again and now was going to prove her father was sane using a mirror? Maybe he should have Moody lock up both of them—Kristin was obviously out of her mind as well. Hadn't the Gryffindor Sisters always said that after the many times Kristin had turned him down?

But what he saw in the mirror...the old man was telling the truth! A monster, a beast, stood staring melancholy out a window. He heard the town gasp as they saw the creature.

"Is he dangerous?" one woman asked Kristin, frightened and holding onto her children.

"Oh, no," Kristin assured the woman. No? This proved even more that she was mad, Sirius thought. "I know he looks frightful." No kidding. "But he's really kind, once you get to know him." She knows that—that thing? And it sounded like she cared.

"If I didn't know any better, Kristin, I would say you have feelings for this freak of nature," Sirius said, coming up behind Kristin.

She turned around and stared him down. "You don't know any better," she retorted.

"He's a monster, Kristin," Sirius pressed further, trying to ignore her earlier insult.

Kristin pulled away from the man. "He's not the monster, Sirius, you are!" she yelled. This pushed Sirius to the brink. He would show her who the monster was!

"Accio, mirror!" he yelled. With that, Kristin's mirror was now in his hand. "She's crazier than her father," Sirius said to the crowd. He loved how they always listened to him with rapt attention. "I've hunted wild animals and this beast is no better. He'll come into our village—eat our children!"

"He's NOT a CANNIBAL!" Kristin yelled, frustrated with the situation.

"He'll destroy our houses! Kill us all in our beds under the cloak of night!" Sirius continued. Merlin, I am good, he thought as the crowd began to pulsate with anger and fear. "I say, we're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall!"

"Kill the Beast!" Peter cried in, standing next to his friend suddenly. This cry unleashed the furor of the crowd and in that instant, they became a mob.

"We will go to the castle and deal with him!" Sirius yelled. "Who is with me?"

With cries of "I am!" coming from the crowd, the men of the village began to swarm towards the castle. Kristin wondered for a moment how they knew to make for the Forbidden Forest, but was stopped when Moody threw her wand back. He too soon joined the crowd.

* * *

When everyone had left from their yard, Kristin dashed back into the house. She re-emerged, cloak over her shoulders, wand at the ready and bag thrown across her chest. "I have to go warn him!" she cried. "I can't let them kill him. That would be nice way to repay him for his kindness. Thanks for keeping me in your castle and befriending me. Now here's an angry mob to kill you."

"I'm going, too," Arthur said. "And don't you complain or state health reasons. I almost lost you forever. I'm not losing again!"

Kristin sighed in defeat. "Fine. But we have to hurry so we can beat them with time to spare. Luckily, they're being led by limelight person who would take the long way just to make a dramatic entrance." With that, they left.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long...I just moved into college...terribly homesick but trying to combat it by getting involved...this all written, so I hope to update more frequently...Mac 


	14. The Big, Climatic Fight Scene

The household had taken on a melancholy air, matching its master's mood. Billy rarely left the kitchen, Harmony was hardly ever seen, Remus didn't know who to worry more about—his master or his girlfriend, and Mrs. Weasley remained constantly in Severus' chambers. And Lily and James hadn't had a fight since Kristin left. The castle was eerily quiet and driving everyone insane.

Everyone but Severus, who had taken to haunting Kristin's old room. Madame Femme Gras had to relocate, but no longer from fear but from pity. The hallways were quiet and fires hardly ever burned at all.

In other words, it suddenly became an extremely depressing place to live.

* * *

But late the night after Kristin had left, the silence was broken. Chants of "Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!" filled the air surrounding the castle. Harmony rushed over to the window to see villagers carrying torches and weapons marching towards the castle. "REMUS! MRS. WEASLEY!" she yelled, frightened.

The clock and the teapot soon burst into the room. "Good heavens, child, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Lily and James came in behind them.

Harmony could only blubber and point to the window. Remus looked out. "Invaders!" he screamed. "Barbarians coming to kill the master!"

"What?!" James said, pulling Remus away from the window to see better. "Merlin, they are! And they have the mirror!"

"He gave Kristin the mirror," Harmony said. "But I highly doubt she would send a crew to kill him!"

Remus shook his head. "We'll worry about who gave them the mirror and why later. Right now, we need to rally together to fight against them. Let's go!"

* * *

Sirius had instructed his men to cut down a tree and prepare a battering ram. "When we get inside, take on any servants that may be foolhardy to protect this Beast. You can take any booty you can find but remember I get the Beast!" The crowd roared in agreement and prepared to break down the door.

After a few good attempts at the door, the mob finally broke into the castle. It appeared to be deserted, with various household objects strewn about. "Well, we know he isn't a neat freak," Sirius joked. The others laughed nervously as he led them deeper into the main foyer.

As soon as everyone was in the center of the room, the double doors suddenly slammed shut. "It must be the wind from that brewing storm," Sirius commented. But that did little to ease his followers.

"Sirius, this place gives me the creeps," Peter said. Sirius quickly shushed him. "But it does," the blonde man continued to complain. Sirius shook his fist in front of his sidekick's face to shut him up. "I want to go home!" he still cried.

At that, the lights went up in the castle and all the objects sprung to life. The various items chased the villagers, who were too scared from the normally inanimate things coming to life to fight back.

Peter, in the middle of fighting with a bureau, saw a clock instruct a teapot on something. The pot nodded and hurried down the stairs. Peter, though never very bright, did figure that's where the creature was. He finished with the bureau, whose attentions had been diverted by a flaming villager, and found Sirius. "I think I know where he is!" Peter called, but his friend didn't really hear him.

"Can this wait, Peter, I'm kinda busy!" Sirius yelled, fending off an attacking afghan.

"Sirius," Peter tried again, closer. "I think I know where the Beast is." Sirius kicked the afghan over and turned to his friend, signaling him to continue. "I saw a teapot go into the dungeons—most likely to warn him." Peter pointed towards the door he saw the kettle hustle through.

Sirius smiled, clapped his friend on the shoulder and strode across the room. With one look back to the chaos of the room, he slipped into the blackness. After that, the items were able to kick all the villagers out of the castle and celebrated. Peter waited by the bridge for Sirius' triumphant exit with the slain monster.

* * *

Severus lay on his bed, wishing to die right then and there. He no longer cared about the flower or the pain of having to remain a beast forever. He just cared about the ache of his broken heart. He hadn't even bothered to change from the clothes he had been wearing. They still smelt like her—however faint that scent was.

Mrs. Weasley pushed her way into the room, Severus could tell right away. "Go away, Mrs. Weasley, please? I'm not in the mood to eat. And I don't need a lecture how I can't starve myself to death," he said.

"Sir, I'm not here to pester you to eat, although you really should," she said. "But I'm here to tell you that the palace is under attack!"

Severus groaned. "Tell the others to leave if they can and go to safety. Don't worry about me—just let them come," he instructed. This way would so much easier and he wouldn't have to deal with the hurt any more. He could hear Mrs. Weasley gasp but leave. Alone again. Good.

A while later, the door opened again. "Mrs. Weasley, I said that I didn't care! Just go and save yourselves!" he said, this time sitting up. But Mrs. Weasley wasn't the one standing there, but a strange man instead.

"I'm not Mrs. Weasley," the man said. "So you are the great and powerful beast, aren't you?" He gave a condescending laugh. "You don't look great or powerful—hardly a beast at all! Well, this will still be my greatest kill."

The man cocked his bow and prepared to shoot. Severus just sat there, waiting for the release of death to come. The other man put down his bow and admonished Severus. "Come on, Beast, put up a fight at least. Kristin mentioned you were gentle, but I would think you would at least try to save yourself!"

Kristin? This man knew Kristin? It was then that Severus noticed his mirror tucked into the other's belt. This must be the Sirius Kristin had told him about—the one who wouldn't realize she wasn't in love with him. "Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Ah, so you know my name. Glad to know Kristin spoke of me to you," he said, in a haughty manner. "Now, Beast, prepare to die!" With that, Sirius let his arrow loose, which landed in Severus' side.

He howled in pain and instinct took over. He charged at Sirius, who ducked out the way. Their brawl spilled into the hallway and up the stairs into one of the upstairs rooms. Severus didn't try to kill Sirius, and eventually calmed down.

* * *

Sirius laughed when he realized that Severus was out of power. "Your head will make a nice wedding present for Kristin," he said. Severus' eyebrow went up in question, but a look of defeat crossed his eyes. "What, Beast, did you love her? What made you think she would want someone like you? She's the one that sent me to kill you, by the way."

"Liar!" a female voice cried out. The two turned to see Kristin, rain soaked and hair blown about, standing on the balcony of the room next to theirs. Severus was happy to see her and suddenly found the strength to fight back.

He battled Sirius until the other man was about to fall off the balcony. "Please," Sirius gasped. "Please, let me live. I'll do anything, anything."

The pleading got to Severus, and he decided he would let Sirius live. "Alright. First, return the mirror." The object soon changed hands. "Next, leave me and Kristin alone."

Sirius stammered out his agreement and Severus let him back onto the balcony. That settled, he turned to Kristin, who was pale white from fear. "You're back!"

"Duh!" the woman cried. "You think I would let him hurt you. After all, it's all my fault. I showed him you in the mirror to clear my father's name. I didn't expect him to come down with an army to kill you!" She was now trying to help Severus across.

"Shh," he comforted. "It's all right. I understand." Kristin smiled, but then a look of panic crossed her face. Before she could warn him, Sirius plunged his knife into Severus' outstretched body.

The Beast roared in agony, his paws giving way. Kristin grabbed him and he was able to push himself up onto her balcony. Sirius, however, lost his balance from the water and was soon plunging to his death.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to uncannyinstigator and Ashleigh Snape, my two reviewers! You guys really brightened up my terribly homesick week! This is coming rapidly to a close soon, probably by the end of the weekend or sometime next week...and for those interested, the big story with all these characters, "Elaborate Lives" is now posted...enjoy!...Mac 


	15. The Resolution

Kristin laid Severus down. "This is all my fault! And now you're hurt!" she cried, burying her face into his matted fur. She pulled back for a moment, cocked her head and asked, "Is this the same outfit I last saw you in?"

Severus tried to laugh, but was unable to. The knife wound and the earlier arrow puncture were finally taking his toll. "I'm glad you came back," he said, breathing heavily. "At least I can see you this last time." He knew he was dying—why skirt the issue?

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Kristin chastised him. "Don't—you'll be fine. Please, please." She was now crying, that was the last thing Severus saw before the world went black.

* * *

"No!" Kristin cried as she felt Severus' body go limp. "You can't die! I love you!" She fell into sobs on his chest, the same spot she had rested on only a night before. She didn't care about how wet she was getting, or her father's pleas to come back into the castle. She wasn't moving from this spot until she died herself.

But then she felt the body give a tug and she leaned up. Through the blurriness of her tears and the rain, she saw Severus rise in the air and start to spin. Bright sparks surrounded him and she could had to look away due to the intensity of the lights. When the light died down and she could look again, the Beast was gone.

In his place was a tall man, with shoulder length black hair that had a bit of a greasy look to it. He was pale and had a hooked nose, but Kristin was diverted from his appearance when the man moved.

He pushed himself up and into a kneeling position. He gazed in wonder at his hand before turning to Kristin. Now, she could see his black eyes. "Kristin!" he said, in a familiar voice. "Kristin, it's me!"

"Severus?" she asked, coming forward. "What happened? A minute ago you were dead and furry, and now you're alive and human!" she babbled. Severus placed a finger on her lips.

"Remember when you asked me why I was a Beast? Well, I partially told the truth. It was a transformation—but as a curse. I was a spoiled brat as a child and a sorceress decided to teach me a lesson. I had to fall in love with someone and have that someone fall in love with me to become human again...and it had to be done before the last petal of my rose fell or else the spell would be complete. I had almost given hope until you came."

With that, he helped her up and Kristin vaguely realized the rain had suddenly stopped. The palace was also changing from dark and creepy to a beautiful castle. Severus pushed some of Kristin's wet hairs from her face. "And now you've broken the spell. Thanks." And then he kissed her.

She was quite breathless when he was done and couldn't say anything. She just latched on harder and ran her own fingers through his hair. "Hey," she teased, "why is your hair dry and mine soaking wet? No fair!" Severus laughed, picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

A whole group of humans came barging out of the castle. One was a rather plump woman with red hair, clutching the hand of a young boy also with red hair. "Mrs. Weasley, Billy, look at us!" Severus cried, picking up the young boy and hugging the woman.

A blonde woman with blue eyes came rushing forward. "Kristin, you did it! I'm so happy for you," she cried. Kristin realized it was Harmony and the two embraced. A man with brown hair that held some slight graying approached and Harmony latched on to him. "We're human again, Remus. Oh, now that means the werewolf factor's back, though, isn't?" she asked.

"Who cares? At least I'll return to being human in the morning now," Remus said, still hugging Harmony. "James, look at us," he said.

James, however, was too busy kissing Lily. Kristin could see James had unruly black hair and glasses while Lily was a curly, red haired woman. "Well, why they suffocate each other, don't forget me!" a plump woman sang.

"Madame Femme Gras?" Kristin cried, hugging her roommate. "Uh, can't breathe!" she had to squeak out a bit later. The woman let go and Severus wrapped his arm around her. That's when Kristin remembered her father. "Wait here," she told Severus. She rushed inside, and grabbed her father's hand.

She brought Arthur out onto the balcony. "Papa, this is Severus. Severus, this is my father," she introduced. Severus and Arthur bowed to each other.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for locking you in the tower and ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Severus asked. Kristin squealed and turned to her father.

Arthur looked torn. "Well, you have my forgiveness, but I'm not sure about my little girl. You've already taken her from me once and now you want to again?"

Severus walked up to Arthur. "I have no intention of separating the two of you again. Therefore, you are invited to move into the castle with us." Mrs. Weasley reached out and steadied the man.

"Move in? Here?" Arthur said. "Then, I say—when's the wedding?" Everyone cheered as Severus and Kristin embraced again.

* * *

The palace was decorated all in white and everyone wore their best outfits. "Quick! Put the punch bowl over there! Lily, place that banner lower!" Remus yelled. Lily shot him a glare, but still lowered the banner per her orders.

"Remus, dear, CALM DOWN!" Harmony said, coming in with Kristin's bouquet. "I know you want everything to be perfect, but don't work yourself sick!"

At this Severus came into the main room. "Remus, your girlfriend is right. I don't need my best man falling down on the job," he said, as Mrs. Weasley fixed his tie. "Lily, you and Harmony going to check on my bride?"

"She's been ready!" Madame Femme Gras said, coming down the stairs. "We've been waiting for you—so get inside!"

Five minutes later, Severus was inside, standing in front of Albus Dumbledore, the same man who had married his parents. There weren't that many people attending the ceremony—most people still believed Severus dead and Kristin wasn't going to invite her suddenly overly friendly neighbors. But he was happy who was there—Remus by his side, James standing near by, Mrs. Weasley crying tears of joy, Billy hopping all over the place with joy, and Lily, Harmony and Madame Femme Gras waiting for Kristin to come down the aisle.

The door opened and Severus' heart stopped for a minute. Kristin was on the arm of her beaming father, magnificently dressed. Her white dress had a simple top, short puffy sleeves made of tafetta. Her skirt seemed to be all lace and her veil was lace attached to a circle of ringlets, green ribbons woven in and out. Arthur passed her off and the ceremony began.

* * *

Later that night, the two sat out on the balcony where Severus had first tried to profess his love. "Who would've thought this was going to happen? This will make one heck of a story for our kids, don't you think?" Kristin asked her husband. Severus responded by just placing one long, tender kiss on her lips. "Hmm," she replied. "Severus? Severus?"

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks to Ashleigh Snape! I hope you're enjoying this! Alas, as you can tell, there is only one more chapter to go...the epilogue. But, I'll hold that off for a couple of days...in the interim, after reading this, (warning: Shameless plug alert!), you could read some more! If you like HP, I have Elaborate Lives and Memories of Those Who Mattered...and if you want more BatB, I have Beauty and the Beast: A Modern Fairy-Tale! And now me, plugging my friends, check out Lexygrl's The Game of Life or Something Like It for a good laugh...includes my characters!...Wow, long, isn't it?...Mac 


	16. Epilogue

"Severus! Wake up! Merlin, if you continue this sleeping habit, your students will be deducting points from you for being late!"

Severus shot straight up in bed and nearly collided with Kiki, who was sitting on his bed. He panted heavily. "Morning, sunshine. Can I make you breakfast, or since it's noon, would you prefer lunch?" she asked sweetly.

Severus answered by kissing her, hard and passionately. However, she pulled away after a few minutes. "Come on, get up and get dressed. Albus wants to see us soon," she said, patting his leg.

Severus leaned back into the pillows. He hoped that dream was a signal, even if he didn't have the "inner eye" Kiki had. But he knew one thing he had to do...

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kiki said, hugging Severus. "Did I say thank you, yet?"

"I think a few times," the man said. They stood outside of the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre in New York City, just after seeing _Beauty and the Beast. _Kiki had been beside herself with joy when he had presented her with the tickets. It was just the two of them in Manhattan, which Severus enjoyed greatly.

"Well, let me say it again: THANK YOU!" Kiki squealed as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Severus kissed her and this time, she didn't pull away.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah, I know it's short. Once again, thanks to Ashleigh Snape...I hope you enjoy this...if you want to know about their children, I can e-mail you a passage from an upcoming chapter of "Elaborate Lives" that deals with a slight continuation of this... Thanks again!...Mac 


End file.
